Thirst
by editsullivan
Summary: Lar'nix'va aka Shorty has a secret obsession. After defeating Machiko 'Da'dtou-di' in the pit, and reducing her status to a servant while elevating his, under his scrutinizing stare, one night when they're celebrating, she is forced to serve them food and drinks. That night after he retires to his cabin, he dreams of her in a way he had never dreamed before...
1. Chapter 1

**Thirst**

**Chapter 1**

It was that time of the month when she snuck away to visit the lake behind the village. Lar'nix'va has been observing her routine for a while, and this time, he curiously followed her to see what she was doing. Unnoticed, he trailed behind her and stopped at a large boulder watching her as she removed her clothes.

A low growl escaped his throat as his eyes roamed over her svelte figure. The sweet smell of her blood engulfed his senses causing his pulse to accelerate. He didn't have much knowledge about humans, but every month for four days she was bleeding and this was driving him mad with desire. He was sure that this was a sign of her being in heat, and this delicious thought made him tremble every time it crossed his mind. She had been living amongst them for years and he had _never seen her like this_, he thought, gazing at her naked body standing in the water.

Waist deep in the lake, she splashed some cold water on her arms and breasts to wash off the dirt and sweat. Then she reached down to clean off the blood. Although they had bathrooms, she liked to come to the lake, which reminded her of her childhood back in Japan.

Machiko hated this curse that she had to endure every single month, and she wished she had something that she could use for her condition. But living amongst the Yautja made it harder to maintain herself. Even though she was always cautious about her little shenanigans, she dreaded to come here. Without her clothes, or weapons she felt vulnerable and after what happened with Lar'nix'va, gradually, she started to withdraw from everyone. Being the only human amongst the Yautja, she was considered a low species and the only thing she received from them was hate, disgust, and disrespect. Especially from _Shorty, _she thought as she washed her arms and chest.

Since the beginning, he always found a way to pick on her.

His scrutinizing stare and annoying frown made Machiko want to smash her fist into his smug face. He was mean to the bone and wanted her dead, she was sure of it. Then she ducked under the water and swam toward the moss-covered boulders submerged in the lake.

Taking the opportunity, Lar'nix'va swiftly approached her clothes and picked up her underwear. Then, he quickly took his spot behind the boulder again and waited for her to come back. He wanted to see her reaction when she realized _her undergarment was gone,_ he thought with an evil smile. Lifting the cloth to his face, he took a deep breath in, and then a low clicking sound left his mouth savoring its aroma. Then a long, black forked tongue shot out of his mouth eagerly licking off the blood. Unbeknown to her, he had been collecting a few things from her, but this time, he got something much better and he vowed to keep it. Then he heard a splash and with an evil grin, he watched as she got out of the water and anxiously looked around.

"Where the hell is it?" She murmured looking around. "I swear I put it right here." She added with a frown. _Probably an animal dragged it away before I had the chance to wash it,_ she thought, shrugging. Quickly, she put her clothes back on and then walked away from the lake.

From his secret hiding spot, Lar'nix'va watched her until she disappeared from his view. Tucking the priceless treasure inside his loincloth, he then followed her back toward the village.

That evening while they celebrated the birth of Druakon's son, Machiko was forced to serve the drunken Yautja food and C'ntlip. After her disheartening defeat, she lost her status and became nothing but a simple servant, which she hated with a passion. Picking up the wooden ladle, she dipped it into the drink and poured it into two cups. Then she handed one to one of the Yautja sitting closest to her and then she approached Lar'nix'va. He had been observing her all evening. The way her delicate figure moved amongst the others was enjoyable to watch. She was so different and he wondered if any of his peers thought about her the way he did. He hoped they did not.

_There was that look again, _she thought with slight anger. _The look of contempt and something else, _she thought suspiciously standing in front of him. As she handed him the cup, his cold fingers brushed against hers making her shiver with disgust. Quickly, she pulled her hand away not wanting to touch him.

Moving his mandibles, he said.

"_Lou-dte kale." _

Then his eyes roamed over her giving Machiko a strange feeling inside.

"I am not your female." She spat at him with distaste. Then she added. "And I'll never be."

"_Pyode amedha_." He said in a hissing tone, which meant 'soft meat'. Then he grabbed her hand and said. "Da'dtou-di**.**"

She hated to hear her given name from his tongue. He was drunk and was toying with her and she had had enough of his games.

When she tried to pull her hand out of his, his grip tightened and a wave of instant anger enveloped her.

_How dare he touch me? _She thought with loathing.

Clouded by the delicious drink, Lar'nix'va suddenly felt the need to touch her and do unspeakable things to her. However, this was something he could never do. Humans were taboo and never to be used for mating. If they catch him trying to mate with her, the punishment would be immense, which could very well end with his demise. But at that moment, holding her hand and feeling the softness of her skin, he didn't mind taking the punishment just to be able to be with her, even for one night. Secretly, he had been craving for her, and knowing that she was in heat made his yearning for her even harder.

"Let me go." Machiko growled through gritted teeth.

Reluctantly, his grip loosened and then he pushed her away.

"_Ell-osde' pauk_." He spat at her and then motioned for her to get lost.

_Fuck you too,_ she thought with irritation. If it were not for the others around them, she would have loved to jump him and teach him a lesson on how to treat a woman with respect.

Walking back to the bowl she smashed the ladle down on the table. Then she stomped out, followed by the cynical laughter of the others.

Lar'nix'va watched her leaving and then he took another sip of his drink.

Not even the C'ntlip could have quenched his thirst. His crazed mind wanted to follow her and have his way with her. To force a female into intercourse was unacceptable even for a Yautja and he didn't want that. He wanted her love but she loathed him and that made him frustrated and enraged. Although he had been treating her badly, his lousy attitude toward her was just a way of covering up his true feelings. In reality, he wished to court her and make her happy, but this was just a foolish dream. After what he had done, she would never forgive him; he was sure of it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he threw down his cup and walked out of the room.

As he walked past her room, he stopped for a second thinking about knocking on the door and asking her if she needed some company. While he contemplated by the door, inside, Machiko was lying on her bed lost in thoughts.

_Sometimes I think that the hatred the bug-queen has for me is preferable to the indifference I get from my adopted companions, _she thought, disheartened. She couldn't stand it any longer being treated like an animal. Machiko wished to be far away from here, and she needed to find a way out.

Then she heard something.

It sounded like someone was passing her door. Swiftly, she sat up and rushed to the door, making sure it was locked. Heavy sounds of footsteps were heard just on the other side. As they faded away, she unlocked the door and peeked out only to see the empty corridor.

She had no idea who was that, but she was glad he was gone.

Even though she was the only female living with them, none of the warriors ever took the time to bother her. They all looked at her like she was an animal, a low-class species, and nothing more. After locking the door, she walked back to the bed and slumped down on top of the covers.

While she dreamed of her escape, in his room Lar'nix'va also dreamed.

Closing his eyes, he recalled her image at the lake. Reaching into his loincloth, he pulled out the underwear and rubbed it between his fingers.

The soft material felt good imagining how it was touching her intimate parts. Today was the first time he had seen a naked female and the view was amazing. Machiko was no Yautja, but her curves were similar to Yautja females and he craved to touch her.

In his dream, she came to him.

There was a light touch on his face waking him up from his slumber.

"I'm here to serve you." She said with a smile as her face hovered over his. "Allow me to serve you."

"Da'dtou-di?" He asked feeling confused. "Is this real or is this a dream?"

"Dream? Reality?" She chimed in a soft tone. "Doesn't matter."

Reaching up, he touched her face and then pulling her naked body on top of his, he embraced her. Feeling her soft breasts pressing against his chest made his mind go wild. Her warm body left him confused. _This dream feels real,_ he thought amazed. Cupping her face into his hands, he pulled her closer and wrapped his mandibles around her. A low hissing sound escaped his throat feeling her lips brushing against his teeth. Seductively, she ran her tongue over them making him shiver with pleasure.

While he slid his hands down her back, opening his mouth, he licked her lips tasting the sweetness of her skin. Then, cupping her shapely backside, he squeezed it lightly then more forcefully. The smooth skin felt good beneath his palms and an instant desire swept through him.

Picking her up, he lay her down and pulled her arms above her head.

"Do whatever you wish to do to me." She purred in a sweet voice.

"Oh, I will." He eagerly murmured.

Leaving a trail of saliva down her delicate throat, he reached the top of her breasts and licked the erect nipples. Her body instantly responded by slightly trembling beneath him. Then a low moan left her parted lips.

"You like this?" He asked swirling his tongue around the sensitive buds.

"Sei-i." She panted letting him know she enjoyed it.

Leaving her breasts, his tongue traveled down her taut stomach reaching her sex. The intoxicating smell of her blood made his blood boil. Opening her legs wide, he leaned forward and buried his face into her sweet spot.

Lar'nix'va had tasted blood on so many occasions, but he had never tasted something so good before. Hungrily, he lapped up the crimson flow giving her and him amazing pleasure. Every time his tongue touched her, she moaned louder and panted harder. When he slid his tongue inside her to explore her hidden spot, she bucked her hips up wanting to feel more of the breathtaking sensation. His erection was pressing hard against his codpiece wanting to escape the confinements of his loincloth. He had never been with anyone before and he was excited to be within her. Getting onto his knees, and while she watched him with a burning desire, he removed his codpiece and loincloth tossing them aside.

Licking her lips, she said in a hushed tone.

"Hmm… I always knew you would never disappoint me."

Sitting up, she kneeled in front of him and wrapped her hand around his member. As she started to move her hand up and down a great pleasure engulfed his body. This remarkable feeling left him in awe. Then she leaned forward and sucked his throbbing member inside her mouth making him moan louder.

While her head moved with perfect rhythm, Lar'nix'va threw his head back and hissed with pleasure. He couldn't believe how good this felt and he wished she would never stop. However, the urge to be inside her grew stronger and pulling her head up, he flipped her on her stomach and entered her from behind.

The tightness of her body almost made him lose control.

While she pushed her buttocks tightly against his body and while she cried out with a painful pleasure, he started to move his hips enjoying his time with her. Holding onto her arm and one of her ankles, he diligently moved in and out of her feeling a great built up within his core.

Her sex felt extremely wet and deliciously sticky. He loved the sound it made when he plunged deeper inside her. The wonderful aroma of mating engulfed his senses making him smile. He had never been this happy in his life and this was _truly worth it,_ he thought while he mercilessly pounded into her. The bed dangerously creaked beneath them as he gradually brought both of them to their peak.

Throwing his head back, Lar'nix'va roared from the stunning orgasm that shook his body simultaneously with hers. With a staggering expression, he looked down on her trembling body covered with blood. Breathing heavily, and holding onto her hips, a small laugh escaped his mouth. This was the best day of his life and he wanted nothing more but to stay this way forever.

Reluctantly, he removed himself and lay down beside her.

Pulling her closer, he pressed his forehead against hers and licked the salty beads of sweat off her cheeks.

Caressing her face, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I'm sorry the way I have treated you. But for now, it would be different between us." With a softer tone, he added. "I love you Da'dtou-di."

A sweet smile appeared on her face and as she was about to open her mouth to say something, a loud, obnoxious pounding on his door woke him up from the dream.

"Pauk!" He cussed as he sat up and looked down on his stiff manhood.

Quickly, he wrapped the sheet around his waist and opened the door.

"What's going on?" He growled looking at one of his comrades named Freckles.

"The fucking bitch escaped." The enraged Yautja growled.

"What are you talking about?" Lar'nix'va asked puzzled.

"She cut some throats and then took off." Freckles replied with anger.

"Where is she now?" Lar'nix'va asked feeling the anger and disappointment rising within him.

While he dreamed of fucking her and giving her great pleasure, she, on the other hand, went behind their back and ruthlessly betrayed them.

"She took a shuttle and left." Freckles replied.

"Did you track her down?" Lar'nix'va inquired.

With an evil grin Freckles replied. "Yes, we did."

Shutting the door, Lar'nix'va took a deep breath in and then, letting out a frustrated sigh; he threw down the blanket and started to get dressed. The disappointment he felt at that moment was a bitter pill to swallow.

On the ship heading toward the planet Brunta, and while everyone around him was eager for the hunt, his troubled thoughts were on Machiko. He had no idea how the day was going to end, but he knew one thing. Her skull would decorate someone's wall very soon.

Staring at the weapon in his hand, he was not eager to see that happening.

To be continued...

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this short story :D Reviews are welcome!**

******Don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon. ****  
********Also look me up on Pinterest, or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.**********

**Regards,**

**Edit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"God damn it!" Machiko shouted as the shuttle lost control and plummeted into the planet's rocky surface. For a few seconds, she didn't know if she was going to survive the crash. However, today was her lucky day and without a scratch, she made it out of the destroyed space shuttle. As she stepped off the ship, a cold, unpleasant sulfuric air greeted her, making her frown. Looking around in the darkness, the only thing she saw was rocks piled up from the crash around boulders of all shapes and sizes covered with some kind of glowing weed, giving the eerie terrain a certain 'glow.' She had never been on this planet before, but she was glad the air was breathable. Turning back toward the smoldering pile of junk that was once the Yautja's property, Machiko let out a frustrated sigh. Now, she had no choice but to look elsewhere to find another transportation to get off the planet. Through the radio, while she was still on Yautja Prime she heard humans on this planet somewhere, and she wanted to find them. It's been years, she had any type of interaction with her kind, but she was looking forward to meeting them. The Yautja were never her family as she had hoped they would be when she decided to live amongst them. The only thing she received over the years was their hatred and humiliation and she had enough. As she was about to climb back to get a few things out of the cockpit, something caught her attention.

Several rushing footsteps were heard behind the boulders.

At first, she thought the Yautja found her, which gave her a sickly feeling inside her stomach. But as she looked toward the glowing rocks, she saw no Yautja, but a dozen humans heading her way.

"Can you get us out of here?!" One of the men shouted with an anxious voice.

"I'm afraid not." Machiko replied.

"Look at this pile of junk." One of the women said with a bitter tone. "We would never leave now."

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Machiko asked, looking at the newcomers.

"We are fleeing the settlement." The woman said pointing behind her with a distressed expression. "We were attacked and now only us left, everyone else is dead."

"Who attacked you?" Machiko inquired fearing for the worse.

"The Predators." Another man spoke up. His aging face covered with a white beard looked scared and confused. "They came in the middle of the night and took over the settlement." He added as he anxiously pulled on his beard.

"How many of them?" Machiko asked while her mind was in great turmoil. She wondered which clan attacked them. Nevertheless, this was not the situation she was looking for, but these people needed help and she might just arrive at the right time. If she can get rid of them, then she'll have a ship and that made her smile.

"Only a few, but they overpowered us." The man replied. "However, we managed to kill one of them."

Machiko was well aware of these kinds of attacks. It meant they were ready to unleash the bugs to begin the hunt. Looking at the people, she quickly scanned them, and then she asked.

"Do any of you feel strange or ill?"

They all shook their heads when the woman replied.

"I don't think so." Then she asked. "Why?"

"We cannot be sure, but one of you might be already infected." Machiko said with a stern voice.

"Infected with what?" A large man asked stepping closer.

"You don't want to know." Machiko replied gazing into his eyes. Just to think about that one or possibly more of them carried the little bastard made her angry and sad. She didn't want to hurt them, but if this was the case she had no choice.

She was about to tell them of the danger when from the dark sky another ship descended toward the planet and landed behind hers.

Instantly, she recognized the ship and a loud grunt left her mouth.

"Great." She murmured anxiously. "They found me."

"Who found you?" The woman asked looking from Machiko to the ship.

"We need to leave now." Machiko growled.

"Leave where?" The older man asked as his eyes traveled back and forth between the ship and Machiko.

"Anywhere but here." Machiko said and then she quickly asked. "How far is your settlement?" "We cannot go back there." The man replied. "We would all die if we do that."

Machiko had to make a quick choice. Either face Shorty and his comrades or get back to the settlement and face the other Yautja. Making up her mind, deftly, she turned away from the shuttle and started to run in the opposite way, followed by the others.

* * *

The loud battle roaring of his peers filled up the cold air as Shorty and the other hunters stepped off the ship. Everyone seemed eager for the hunt, except for him. When he saw the crashed shuttle, his heart skipped a beat thinking about Machiko lying dead inside. But when they stepped onto the surface, he saw her and some other humans rushing away in haste. At that moment a rush of excitement swept through him seeing her unharmed. But then the ice-cold realization hit him like a ton of bricks knowing that tonight she might die.

Taking a deep breath, slowly he exhaled and looked at his comrades, and then his eyes landed on Freckle's eager face. With an unpleasant growl, Lar'nix'va said.

"Stay close."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance too." The Yautja replied by clicking his mandibles. "I can't wait to see her skull on my wall."

Not saying anything, Shorty turned his attention toward the fleeing humans. Reluctantly, he followed the others as they rushed after the prey.

Machiko and the others didn't get far when they found themselves face-to-face with the four Predators that attacked the settlement earlier. Right away she was able to tell that they were not from her clan. Instant gunfire broke out as the humans started to fight back with the advancing Yautja. The air suddenly filled with roaring and shouting of everyone lighting up the area with flashes of blue and white lights.

Using her rifle, Machiko injured one of them right off the bet, hitting him on the shoulder. Then without losing momentum, she tackled him sending the large body of the alien flying through the air. With a few quick strides, she reached him. Aiming at his chest, she sent several rounds into his flesh, killing him instantly. Then her attention turned to the one closest to her ready to plunge her knife into his heart.

While the humans were busy fighting against the other Yautja, Shorty and his peers reached them. The smell of shit and blood was thick in the air as he and the others engaged with the rest of the humans that were desperately fighting back. Shorty knew they wouldn't stand a chance. He didn't care for them; their skull would soon be decorating the walls. However, he didn't want to see hers with the rest. A large man stepping in front of him disrupted his troubled thoughts. For a human, he was tall, taller than Shorty making him even angrier. He hated his height and wished to be large like the others were, but this he could never change. Feeling frustrated and enraged, he swiftly blocked the man's attack and plunged his weapon into his wide chest, making him howl in pain. Then twisting the knife and pulling it out, Lar'nix'va satisfyingly watched as his blood squirted out of the large hole and landed on his arms and legs.

The smell of his blood suddenly reminded him of his dream. Quickly looking around, he noticed Freckles heading toward Machiko who was fighting with another Yautja from a different clan. As he had expected, she finished him off with ease and then spinning around, she was ready for her next victim. While she ferociously engaged in a fight with one of his clan members, Shorty anxiously watched as two of them, including Freckles, were almost upon her. Stabbing his sword through the belly of an older man with a white beard, Lar'nix'va pushed his corps away like he was a sack of meat and rushed toward her.

* * *

Machiko had no idea how long they were fighting, but she knew a lot of her human friends already lay in the dirt, covered with blood and gore. _These poor settlers never had a chance,_ she bitterly thought as she cut off the hand of the Yautja in front of her spraying bright green blood all over her armor and knife.

Then with a precise clean cut, she sent his roaring head flying across the battlefield.

Feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins, Machiko was ready for the next one. She had no plans of dying tonight. But if it comes to that, and she has to die, she wanted to go out like a champ and not a victim.

Shorty was sure this was it. Surrounded by the Yautja, she was left alone, and there was no one to come to her aid. Although she managed to kill several of them, her moves were getting clumsier and he was able to tell she wasn't going to last long. Her bravery to save these humans would cost her life and he wished she had run away, even if it looked cowardly, she would still have her life.

As Freckles was about to stab her in the back, Shorty made up his mind and made his first move to save the woman he loved.

Without any remorse, he stabbed his knife into Freckle's back and pushed it through his body until the end of the knife bursts out of the astonished Yautja's chest.

"Goodbye, brother." Shorty murmured into his ear and then shoving him away, he went for the next one.

* * *

Machiko was getting tired. Her arms and legs felt like they were on pure fire, but she couldn't give them the satisfaction to see her getting defeated. She wanted to fight until she can no more. Then something strange happened.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a movement.

Baffled, she watched as Lar'nix'va, her archenemy stabbed another one of his comrades and then facing away from her, he stood like a bodyguard in front of her ready to kill everyone if they try to hurt her.

One of the Yautja raised his weapon at Shorty and then roared like a wounded animal letting him know that his betrayal would not go unpunished.

Confused, Machiko stared at Shorty's muscular back, as he stood in a fighter stance ready to pounce on the rest of the crew. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on this when from the left one of them attacked her. Swiftly, she sidestepped him and punched him in the gut knocking the air out of him for a second. Then her knee came up and connected with his face, breaking teeth and bone.

Their makeshift little team fought like tigers against the others killing them one-by-one. Just before the last few were disposed of, Machiko felt a sharp pain traveling up her right leg. Looking down, she noticed a knife sticking out of her thigh. Holding onto the knife was a dying Yautja lying on the ground. With his last breath, he stabbed his weapon through her leg, and then his grip loosened and he was gone, while Machiko felt like passing out from the pain and exhaustion.

When the last one of his comrades' heads flew off his shoulders, breathing heavy and sweating profusely, Shorty quickly scanned the area making sure none of them got away. Then his attention turned to Machiko kneeling on the ground behind him, slowly bleeding out.

As his eyes met hers, a shaky breath left her mouth.

Lifting up her hand, she said in a weakened, raspy voice.

"Finish me. If this is what you were after, let's finish this once and for all."

Stepping closer, and clicking his mandibles Lar'nix'va said.

"Let me help you."

With an ironic laugh, she shook her head and said.

"Help me? Why would you want to help me?"

When he didn't reply, she asked.

"Was this for your own amusement or did you plan this ahead just to get to me?"

Irritated, Shorty threw down his weapon and said.

"I didn't plan anything and I'm not here to hurt you. I did this all for you."

Coughing, she wiped the sweat off her brow and then through gritted teeth, she said.

"To kill them just to kill me, now that's what I call ambition. After all, you did not disappoint me. I always knew how savage you were."

"Enough lou-dte kale." He growled. Then he picked up his weapon and then grabbing her arm, he pulled her up. "You talk too much." He added as he threw her on his wide shoulders.

Machiko wanted to protest, but she had no strength. Feeling lightheaded, and as she dangled from his shoulders, she said in a cynical tone.

"I am not...your woman." She also wanted to say and I will never be, but her eyelids felt heavy, and she had a hard time staying conscious. She was losing blood and within seconds she was out cold. Cutting into his palm, he pressed his bleeding hand onto her wound. Within seconds, the skin around her wound started to close up.

Lar'nix'va knew what he did here was an ultimate betrayal of his kind. As of now, he became a Bad Blood Yautja and there was no forgiveness for this kind of behavior. Holding his hand over her wound, he stepped over the many corps of Yautja and humans and approached their ship. He had no idea where the other clan's ship was, but he was confident he'd find it. However, he had no choice but to destroy this one to cover up his tracks. This way it would look like the ship had crashed killing everyone on board. Perhaps this way the others would never find out what went down here. He just has to make sure no one ever finds him or Machiko. They could take the other's ship and be gone, never to be found. From this moment on, their lives are going to change _either she likes it or not,_ he thought as he set up the destruction device.

Swiftly, with her in his arms, he left the ship and headed toward the direction from where the others came from. An immense explosion was heard behind them as the ship detonated brightening up the dark sky. The aftermath of the destruction almost knocked him off his feet, but Lar'nix'va quickly took refuge behind a large boulder avoiding some of the impacts of the explosion. When the commotion died down, he noticed his hand was firmly planted on Machiko's behind. Reluctantly he moved his hand lower where her wound was almost healed now.

* * *

When she came to her senses she felt cold. Shuddering, she opened her eyes only to see Shorty sitting on a rock next to her cleaning his weapon. With a low grunt, he looked her way, and then he went back to cleaning.

Lying on the cold, hard ground, she slowly reached up and touched her forehead.

The clammy skin felt hot to the touch like she was running a fever. Then she looked around and saw that they were in a cave. The walls here were also covered with the glowing moss she had seen on the boulders outside. Machiko wanted to open her mouth to say something but her throat felt extremely dry and she direly needed a drink of water. Then she touched her leg feeling the raw edges of her now closed up wound. Suddenly, a cold draft entered the cave making her shiver. She wanted to ask him if he could make some fire, but she just felt so tired, she didn't have the strength to say anything.

Putting down his weapon, Lar'nix'va stood up and then lay down beside her.

He was also cold and wished to make fire, but in the darkness, he didn't dare to go and look for some wood. He had never been here before and he didn't know the terrain. He had no choice but to endure the cold climate.

With a low grunt, he embraced her. He hoped she would not protest.

To his surprise, she didn't recoil but leaned against him.

Machiko was not fond of this type of physical interaction especially with him. She was sure he had an agenda; otherwise, he wouldn't have done what he did. Eventually, she'll find out what was his motives to keep her alive. However the comforting warmth of his body felt good and she was grateful for not just saving her life but to take care of her as well. Pressing her face against his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeats. She still didn't understand why he saved her, but she had no energy to contemplate on this matter now. She needed her strength and to get back to her feet she needed more sleep. Closing her eyes, she let out a few shaky breaths and then wrapping her arms around him, she drifted back to sleep.

While she slept in his arms, Lar'nix'va had a hard time controlling his excitement.

At that moment everything that happened that night was forgotten. The only thing that mattered was she and nothing else. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair feeling the coarseness of her locks. He couldn't believe she was here in his arms. This felt like a dream, which he never wanted to awaken from. Then a huge lightning strike lit up the entrance of the cave and then the rain started to pour down outside. A low clicking sound followed by soft purring escaped his throat looking at her. Lightly, he touched her eyebrows and then her eyelids. Then his fingers traveled further down until he reached her lips. The soft texture of her lips felt wonderful. He had never touched her like this intimate before and this amused him. He wondered what she would say if she saw him doing this to her.

_She'd probably kick my ass, _he thought amusingly.

Then his thoughts went to the ship. He was certain where the settlement was there he would find the ship. By now the humans were most likely gone, butchered and killed by the other clan, which was good news. At least he doesn't have to put up with them. Although he disliked humans and hunted them for fun, the ironic thing was that he was in love with one and this made him want to laugh. But to think that he could have lost her tonight made him anxious. Despite their differences, she was everything he had hoped in a mate. Strong, smart, and hard-headed, she stole his heart a few weeks after her arrival to his clan. From that day on, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even though he treated her badly, deep inside he wished to do the opposite, but he was never capable. The way he grew up, the daily humiliation and despicable treatment from the others left a scar inside him that never truly healed, making him bitter and cruel. The only thing he knew and enjoyed was to hurt others and never considered doing it otherwise, until recently.

Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent, the amazing scent that he came to love. While the fierce storm raged outside, he cuddled with her until he fell asleep.

To be continued...

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, more is on the way :D Reviews are welcome!**

**Don't forget to look me up on Deviantart/editsulli, and on Pinterest for some cool illustrations. **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the dream, she was back in Japan in her parent's home. While her mother was cooking a mouthwatering breakfast, her father was in his study writing something on a piece of paper. When she walked into his room, he looked up and a wide, warm smile appeared on his face. Then he beckoned her to come closer.

"Machiko." He said in a soft voice. "Come, my daughter. I want to show you something."

Stepping closer, Machiko looked at the paper lying on top of the desk.

At first, she couldn't make out what was scribbled on it, but when she leaned closer she realized what she was seeing.

With an amazing expression, she stared at the piece of paper that said,_ 'HE LOVES YOU'._

Frowning, she wondered why her father wrote 'HE' instead of 'I', but when she was about to ask him, he said.

"Be happy my love, be happy."

* * *

The comforting sound of the rain woke her up from her peculiar dream. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and found herself cuddling with the still sleeping Lar'nix'va. She wanted to shove him away, but then last night's events came back to her mind, and either she liked it or not, she was glad that he was here with her. Taking a deep breath she looked at his face. The mandibles slightly trembled as he breathed in and out. His deep-set eyes were tightly shut, but beneath his eyelids, his eyes rapidly moved like he was having a dream.

She would have never thought that one day they would be cuddling in a cold cave like this, but here they were and this greatly surprised her. He killed them to save her life. This still felt surreal and Machiko had a hard time believing that he was not her enemy but her savior. Then her thoughts took her to the settlers. A pang of guilt swept through her unable to help them, but it was too late to dwell on this. Once the rain stopped, she wanted to find their settlement. Then taking one of their ships, she can return to Earth and visit her mother whom she hadn't seen in years. Then her eyes landed on Lar'nix'va's speckled chest and wondered what he was going to do. She was sure after what happened, he could never return to Yautja Prime. With his actions, he became an outlaw, a Bad Blood Predator. He has no choice but to live the rest of his life away from his clan, hiding. On Earth, he would be hunted, therefore they have to part ways and she hoped he'd be all right with this decision. Then her attention turned to her thigh where the wound started to heal nicely. When the Predator stabbed her Machiko was sure she was going to die. However, Lar'nix'va did something to stop the bleeding, and again to her surprise he saved her life. She couldn't wait to find out why he did that.

A few minutes later he woke up and then he heard her voice.

"Why did you do that?"

Rubbing the sleep out of his face, a low clicking sound escaped his throat and then looking at her, he said.

"I will tell you why I did what I did."

With anticipation, Machiko waited on his answer.

Lifting up his hand, he lightly ran his knuckles over her surprised face and then he added.

"I like you Da'dtou-di, more than you could ever imagine."

Frowning, she pulled away from him and then clearing her throat, she asked with an ironic voice.

"You like me? Since when?"

Her reaction was not what he was looking for, _but what was he expecting? _

Their relationship was never friendly and this was his fault. When she came to his clan, he couldn't get over the fact that this tiny ooman defeated a Queen; therefore she was ranked higher than he ever was. Lar'nix'va felt nothing but jealousy and anger every time he looked at her. But after a while, his anger turned into something else. He started to look at her in a different way and this greatly surprised him. At first, he didn't understand what was going on in his head, but when the dreams started to appear at night, he realized, he was fantasizing about her because his feelings had changed. Of course, after what happened between them he was sure she would never forgive him let alone want to be with him. But now, everything has changed and he hoped by saving her life, she'll consider the possibility of them being together.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness. I know in the past I did you wrong and I truly regret it."

Sitting up, she looked at him with amazement, and then she said.

"I have no choice but to forgive you. Last night you saved my life and I can't thank you enough for that." Then she remembered him calling her _Lou-dte kale _on several occasions and she wondered if his intentions were more than just friendly gestures. A sudden unpleasant shiver ran down her spine thinking about him being on top of her, feeling him inside her and his cold skin against hers. Machiko was no stranger to intimacy, but she would never consider giving herself to him. This was something she would never do, even if her life depended on it. However, she was still hurt and not in the best shape and she didn't want to upset him. She didn't think he would have forced himself upon her, but she had been deceived before and she didn't want to take the chance to get hurt and humiliated, especially by him. She had to tread lightly if she wanted to stay on his good side.

Placing her hand on his arm she said in a soft voice.

"I forgive you, but you have to give me some time to process this. I didn't know you felt that way...about me."

Gazing into her eyes, he said.

"All my life I was never able to express my feelings toward others. I was ridiculed and bullied and this deeply scarred me. I became the bully myself when I met you, which I regret." A small chuckle left his mouth as he added. "Even now it's hard to talk about this but last night you and I became outlaws and you know for sure we can never return home."

"Home?" She asked puzzled. She wanted to say his planet was never her home, but instead, she stayed quiet.

Sitting up, and thinking about what he was about to say, with a quickened pulse, he took her hands into his, and as he gently rubbed the back of her hand, he said with a few clicks.

"I wish to court you."

Machiko should have been surprised but his words somehow felt natural. She knew of their custom and how males courted females. Lar'nix'va proved his worth by saving her life and this gave him enough reason to court her. For a few seconds, and while staring at their joined hands, she didn't say anything. She just couldn't imagine them being together as a couple. She had no idea how males looked beneath the loincloth and she was not willing to find out if she could help it. In the past, at one point she even joked about it when she asked him if he for any reason hid a sausage beneath his clothes, which at that time he replied with an angry grunt. However, Machiko didn't want to be rude and turn him down, instead, she said.

"I am no Yautja. Our union would never be accepted by yours or by my people. We could never be together, you know that right?"

Shaking his head he said.

"I don't care what others think. I like you and I want to be with you."

Seeing the determination in his eyes, she knew he was not going to back down.

If she can play along until they get to the settlement, and after she finds a suitable ship, she could just take off and head home never to see him again.

Swallowing hard, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"Alright. I allow you to court me."

What looked like a smile appeared on his face and then letting her hands go, he cupped her face into his hands and pulled her closer.

With wide eyes, Machiko watched as his mandibles wrapped around her face, and then she felt his warm, forked black tongue licking at her bottom lip trying to force its way into her mouth.

This she found utterly strange and in a way disgusting.

Closing her eyes, and as she parted her lips, she imagined that she was kissing a man she used to like back on Ryushi at the Prosperity Wells colony.

As his tongue invaded her mouth and found hers, Machiko shuddered from the foreign touch.

However, to her amazement, his kiss was not as bad as she imagined it.

After a few seconds, she even found it a little arousing, which astounded her. Gently, she pushed him away and then she said.

"The rain stopped. I think we better get going and find the settlement."

* * *

The wooded, rocky terrain was wet and slippery as they made their way across the land in search of the settlement. They had no idea where it was, therefore, they kept walking in the direction from where the settlers came. For hours, silently they walked side-by-side. Machiko felt strange after the kiss they shared in the cave, and as hard as she tried to push it out of her mind, it stayed with her taunting her. A few times she even glanced toward Shorty wondering what he was thinking at the moment.

Walking beside him, she was quiet and a little distant. He hoped his approach didn't scare her. He was no human man, but he could offer her all and more just like a human can and he couldn't wait to show her what he was capable of. The kiss was sweet and he wanted more. He wished to have her, but she was not ready for him yet. He just had to wait for the right moment and be patient.

After hours of walking, they finally reached a clearing high above a valley where the settlement was tucked beneath the shadow of the mountain. From their view, the small metal town looked desolate.

Slowly, they climbed down and approached the place.

As they walked through the main street littered with metal pieces of buildings and cars, and also corpses of people that had already been eaten by animals, Machiko worriedly looked around. Most of the houses were destroyed and she started to lose hope of finding a ship that could take her far away from this horrible town, where nothing but death greeted them.

When they reached the other end of the town, at the edge of the forest Lar'nix'va found the dead predator lying on the ground. A big chunk of his head was gone, and the ground around him was saturated with his blood turning the grass into a deep shade of green. Ironically, he was a Bad Blood Yautja, _just like me,_ he bitterly thought looking at his outfit decorated with human and Yautja skulls. The thought of killing his own kind hasn't settled in yet, but seeing the dead Yautja made his stomach ache with pain. Most of them he didn't care for. They were bullies who made his life miserable, but Freckles was like a friend and that bothered him. However, when he glanced her way all his worries faded into the background. She was the reason he got himself into all this, and he hoped he didn't make a mistake by doing so.

"Damn it." She growled when she saw the destroyed Yautja ship.

The edge of the town looked like a battleground. Beside the corpses, both ships the Yautja and the settlers were destroyed when they collided with each other. What it looked like in a failed attempt to flee the town, the settler's ship must have gotten out of control and ended up colliding with the other one. Machiko wondered why the Predators left their ship so close to town. When they went on a hunt, usually they left the ship further away from the hunting ground. However, these were not traditional Predators and their confidence caused them their demise.

"Is there another ship somewhere?" Lar'nix'va asked, looking around the desolated area.

"I don't know." Machiko replied annoyed. She was hoping to leave soon, but now her wish had to wait. Unless they had another ship somewhere, it looked like they were stuck here.

After searching through the settlement, they came to a bitter conclusion that there was no other ship or even a radio to call out. The communication room was burned to a crisp with the officers inside. The smell and the view made Machiko gag. Swiftly, she turned around and rushed out of the room to get some fresh air.

While she was outside, Shorty curiously measured up the burned down room.

The smell of burnt flesh made his stomach growl reminding him he hasn't had anything to eat in a while. Although he preferred his meat raw and bloody, when hunger took over, he was not a picky type. Walking up to one of the corpses, he contemplated on what part he should eat when Machiko came back. With a frown, he stepped away from the crisped meat and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

Shrugging, he said.

"Just looking."

"Then let's look somewhere else." She said fixating her eyes on his face not wanting to look at the corpses. "They are all dead and there is nothing we can do for them anymore."

They ended up going into one of the bigger buildings that stood intact.

Inside was a large kitchen with all the amenities accompanied by four bed chambers and a common shower. Luckily the house had survived the attack and this is where they decided to take up residence until they figure out how to go from here.

Although Lar'nix'va would have loved to share a room with her, Machiko insisted that she needed a little more time and wanted to sleep alone.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and let out a frustrated sigh.

She had no idea what she was going to do now having no way off the planet. The thought of spending her days with Shorty gave her a sour taste in her mouth. When she agreed to be courted by him, she also agreed to be with him and this did not sit too well with her.

Pushing away from the door, she approached the bed and slumped down.

Directly across from her room, Lar'nix'va took up residence in the modest bedchamber that once belonged to a couple. The ruffled sheets on the large bed in the middle of the room smelled strange with everything else within the room. Lar'nix'va never cared for oomans and he was not fond of taking one of their rooms, but he had no choice. He had a roof above his head and that's all that mattered. Approaching the bed, he ripped off the sheets and threw them onto the carpeted floor. Then he sat down testing the thick mattress. He was not a large Yautja, but he weighed more than an average human. He hoped the bed would hold up his weight and Machiko's, he eagerly thought about her spending the night with him here. Beside the bed was a nightstand with two drawers. Pulling out the top one, he looked inside and saw a datapad.

Taking it out, he turned it on and spent the next hour searching through its content.

When he heard her door open, he turned off the device and placed it back into the drawer.

As he opened the door, he saw her walking down the narrow corridor toward the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out and looked at him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" She asked as she walked past him.

"h'ko." He replied letting her know he didn't find anything.

"What it looks like the cabin I took belonged to a man." She said as she stepped inside the spacious kitchen. "I need some new clothes." She added looking around. The planet was much colder than Yautja Prime and she needed to layer up to keep warm. The clothes she found were too big and she wasn't able to wear them.

"You can look at my room." He said walking around the kitchen isle that also stood for a cooking station.

"I might do that." She replied and then she approached the large built-in fridge.

Thankfully, it was stuffed with all kinds of meat, cheese, fruits, and vegetables. She missed seeing something like this and the excitement she felt at the moment was indescribable. While she happily rummaged through the fridge, Shorty opened up one of the cabinets and found a box of candy.

Picking it up, he held it in front of his face smelling the peculiar sweet aroma.

"What's this?" He asked tilting his head and showing the box to Machiko.

Placing the food down on the counter, a wide smile appeared on her face and then she said with excitement.

"Something sweet and good that I haven't had in years. It's candy!"

Just by the tone of her voice, he was able to tell she liked whatever was inside the box very much. Holding it higher, Lar'nix'va let out a guttural laugh and as he clicked his mandibles, he said by mimicking her voice.

"Do you want candy?"

"Stop fooling around and give it to me." She exclaimed trying to reach for it.

"Or what?" He teasingly asked. "Are you going to kick my ass?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she placed her hands on her hips, and then she asked.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"You are in no condition to fight me." Pointing to her leg, he said. "You are still limping."

He was right. Even if she wanted to fight him, the only thing she would have accomplished was to get her ass kicked and this she definitely didn't want.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, in a softer tone she said.

"Can I have it...please?"

To hear her like this was something new for him. Over the years, their conversations were only a few ugly words toward each other that became a daily routine. She never talked to him this way and Lar'nix'va enjoyed this to the fullest.

Turning his attention to the box, he asked.

"What's candy?"

"Open it and see it for yourself." She said with a smile.

"I will." He said looking at her. "But first."

Machiko sensed what was coming. He wanted something in exchange for the goods and she was not looking forward to giving it to him.

"I am not playing this game." She said with a sullen face. "Either you give it to me or have it all for yourself. I don't care."

"Alright then." Lar'nix'va said. With his long nails, he ripped open the box and opening his mandibles wide, he poured the candy down his throat while Machiko watched him dumbfounded.

"You." She moaned. "You ate it all." She said with an angry tone. "How dare you?"

The fulsome flavor in his mouth and throat felt sickening. He had no idea what he just ate, but he was sure this was not going to end well.

"Ju'dha." He groaned.

"Oh, now you are thirsty?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "How ironic." She added in sarcasm.

Rushing to the sink, he turned on the faucet and pushed his head beneath it gorging down the cold water as his life depended on it. Behind him, Machiko was laughing with an evil sound.

"What the hell was that?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't believe you ate it all." She said looking at his back. "You are going to get a stomach ache, you'll see."

"I'm fine." He said wiping his mandibles with his hand. However, he had a bad feeling he was not going to like what was coming.

Ten minutes later while holding his dreadlocks, and suppressing a smile, Machiko watched as he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Shorty had never been this sick in his entire life. While he threw up everything, his mind was on Machiko thinking about how much she wanted to get her hands on this disgusting thing called candy. He couldn't understand how oomans were able to eat that. He knew for sure he would never touch it ever again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, staring at the back of his head.

Nodding, he said with a low clicking sound.

"I'll survive."

* * *

That evening, Machiko made a light dinner and some tea for Lar'nix'va, who refused to eat anything. While she enjoyed her food, sipping his tea he intently watched her.

"How is your tea?" She asked between bites.

"Like piss water." He said with a frown. Then a small chuckle came out of him, making Machiko laugh as well.

"Stop it or I'm going to choke on the food." She said, reaching for her tea. Taking a few sips, she placed her mug down and then turning to him she asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"We have no ship and no radio." He replied. "Unless there is another settlement around here with a few ships, we have no way of getting off of this planet. Until…"

"Until what?" She inquired.

"Until the others arrive to check on what happened to the ship and its crew." He said, staring at his mug.

"What do you think when they are coming?" She anxiously asked.

"They'll be here in a few weeks I'm sure of." He replied. "Until then, we can clean up and try to make this dump a livable place for us."

_For us, _she thought disheartened. He was talking like they were a married couple making her feel uneasy.

The idea of taking the clan's ship sounded good, but Machiko was not looking forward to sharing it with Shorty. Her plan was to go back home and she was sure this was not what he wanted. He would never be accepted into Earth's society and he needed to find another place where he could live out his life in solitude.

When she was done, Machiko stood up and placed everything into the stainless steel sink. As she started to wash the dishes, Lar'nix'va got up to watch her.

Without taking her eyes off the dishes, she asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was going to ask you the same." He said looking at her hands.

"After I'm done, I'm going to need a shower." Machiko replied. She was still bleeding and felt dirty and disgusting. She direly needed to wash up. Having only one bathroom, she just hoped he would respect her privacy.

"Alone?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied and then turning off the water she looked at him and said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Seeing the confusion on his face, Machiko felt a little guilty to shrug him off like this. To make him feel better, pulling his face down, she planted a soft kiss above his mouth where his nose should have been if he had one.

"Good night." She said in a soft tone and then she walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the bathroom.

Baffled, he watched her leave the room.

Reaching up, and as he touched the spot where she kissed him, a soft clicking sound escaped him followed by a low purring.

That night while Machiko was already tucked in bed and sleeping in her cabin, lying on his bed he listened to the sound of the rain. Then a bolt of huge lightning split the dark sky in half engulfing his room with a bright white light. Lost in thought Lar'nix'va stared at the ceiling. His crazed mind was in the coming days and the future. If everything goes as planned, once they acquire the ship they can leave this dump and start their life and a family somewhere else. Gradually, he fell asleep while the fierce storm outside slowly let up.

To be continued...

**Hello everyone! More chapters are coming soon. **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Something smells funny,_ Lar'nix'va thought as he stepped inside the kitchen where the upcoming sunrays brightly filtered through the blinds. Standing at the counter, Machiko was cutting up some kind of vegetable that smelled strong, making his eyes water.

"What are you doing." He grunted standing behind her.

"I'm making breakfast and then I want to look outside and possibly clean up." She replied as she kept cutting up the large onion thinking about all the dead lying outside the door. If they have to stay for a while, she wanted to make sure the settlement was cleaned up. Then she sniffed a few times like she was crying and then she wiped her face.

"What is that horrible smell?" He asked leaning closer.

"Onions." Machiko replied and then she sniffed again, this time louder.

Pointing to the cut-up pieces, Lar'nix'va said.

"I am not going to eat that."

"Once it is cooked it will taste good. You'll see." She replied and then gathering up the onion pieces, she threw them into a greased pan and placed it on top of the stove.

After a few seconds, the onions mixed with the oil started to sizzle giving the kitchen a strange smell making Lar'nix'va frown even deeper.

Then she walked to the fridge and took out a half a dozen eggs.

After she placed them onto the counter, Lar'nix'va picked up one. With a fascination of a child, he gazed at it. Before he had a chance to ask her what it was, Machiko said.

"It's an egg."

"Candy?" He asked with apprehension.

"No." She replied suppressing a smile. "Not candy, but much-needed protein."

"Protein is good." Lar'nix'va said and then with a quick move he placed the egg between his mandibles and bit down hard.

As the fragile eggshell cracked open, she started to laugh watching his astonished expression when he realized some kind of liquid spilled out of the egg and dribbled all over his face and chest. The delicious smell coming from the strange substance made his stomach growl.

Quickly, he lapped up the yolk and then he heard her.

"It tastes better cooked."

Shaking his head, he said with a few clicks.

"It's perfect the way it is."

"Have it your way then." Machiko said with a headshake. Then she turned her attention back to the nearly done onions.

After breakfast, they left the house and headed outside to assess the damage caused by last night's storm. Some of the dead like leaves were piled against the side of the house making Machiko nauseated. She didn't mind looking at dead aliens, but dead people painfully reminded her of her father, and she rather not want to see them if she can help it.

Noticing her discomfort, Lar'nix'va told her to stay back while he picked up the corpses and started to haul them toward the edge of town where he planned to burn them.

A few minutes later after watching him working alone, Machiko decided to help him out. She didn't think it was fair for him to do all the work while she did nothing but watch. By the time they finished collecting all the dead, the sun had almost dipped behind the snow-capped mountains bringing a cold evening air making Machiko shiver.

There was one more body to add to the organic pile before he lit it.

Standing above the dead Yautja, Shorty looked at him for a few seconds. He wished to bury him in a traditional Yautja way, but he didn't deserve it.

_Like me, _he bitterly thought. _We are the same. Turned against our own. We don't deserve a proper burial but to die alone and disgraced._

Quickly dismissing these thoughts, he picked him up and placed him at the base of the human pile.

While he did that, Machiko brought two large cans of rubbing alcohol to him that she found in one of the sheds.

After soaking up the corpses, Lar'nix'va signaled Machiko to lit it.

While the orange flames engulfed the mangled bodies, Machiko closed her eyes and said a small prayer for the victims. She didn't know any of them, but she felt the need to say a prayer, at least this much she could do. Then she felt Shorty's hand touching hers.

"Da'dtou-di, you are bleeding." He said as he lifted up her hand.

"I cut myself in the shed." She replied. "It's not a big deal."

Without saying another word, he pulled her bleeding hand close to his face and licked off the red droplets.

She wanted to pull away and asked him what he was doing, but instead, she stared at him mesmerized. As his forked tongue lapped up the blood like it was honey, his touch felt strange but not unpleasant. It seemed like he enjoyed this making her feel a little awkward.

"Thank you, that's good enough." She said, pulling her hand out of his.

Machiko couldn't stand the smell coming from the fire. It made her sick to her stomach. With a thin smile, she said. "Do you think we should leave the fire alone, or should we wait and put it out?"

The sweet taste of her blood immediately brought up some pleasant memories. He wished to grab her but he didn't want to be too intrusive. After all, he was courting her and the proper way was to let the female decide when she was ready. To him, she didn't look ready, at least not yet.

Looking toward the darkened sky, he said with a low hiss.

"Looks like we are having another storm tonight." Then his attention turned to her and said. "If you feel tired, I can stay here and watch it."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Machiko replied with a tired smile. Gently she touched his arm and said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Then she was off, heading back toward the house.

With yearning, he looked at her walking away, and then his attention turned back to the flames. The strong smell of roasted flesh enveloped his senses and he wanted nothing more than to take a bite out of one of the deliciously sizzling humans. Making sure she was out of sight, Lar'nix'va grabbed one of the humans by the foot and pulled his charred body closer. A loud hiss escaped his throat and then opening his mandibles wide, he was ready to have some dinner.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when he finally got back to the house. The rain clouds stayed away for long enough for the fire to burn out, but as soon as he set foot over the threshold the first droplets started to fall from the sky. Smelling like burnt flesh, he walked through the dimly lit kitchen and approached the sink. As the cold water ran down his throat, Shorty let out a small moan enjoying the freshwater. Then he walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and then he approached his bedroom. For a few seconds, he stared at her door wanting to knock, but in the last second, he changed his mind. After taking his weapons and his sandals off, he slumped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He was just too wired up and was unable to fall asleep. From the ceiling, his attention turned to the nightstand. Pulling out the top drawer, he took out the datapad and turned it on. After scanning through a few boring documents, he found a video folder. Clicking on the file, the video opened up showing a field filled with flowers. Amongst the flowers, a female was walking toward the man who held the camera. Her sweet laughter reminded him of Machiko.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked with a beaming smile.

"What does it look like?" The man's deep voice asked.

"Stop it Max." She said laughing. "You know I hate to be on screen."

"It's for my eyes only." He replied and then the camera moved lower like he took a knee before her.

"Max?" The woman asked with a loud gasp. "What are you doing?"

"Marianne, would you marry me?" The man said and then he lifted up his hand and presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

A soft whimper left the woman's mouth making Shorty roll his eyes.

Then the camera tilted sideways and what it sounded like they were slurping and smacking their lips together.

The next video showed the same people getting married in a small ceremony somewhere within the settlement. After watching the oomans getting married, they had a big feast where everyone was laughing and talking at the same time while getting drunk and stupid giving Lar'nix'va mild headache.

He was about to shut off the video when something caught his eye.

It was a hidden folder within the others. But when he clicked on the folder, it required a password. Lar'nix'va was no computer genius, but he knew how to get around passcodes, or at least he hoped he could get around this one.

A few minutes later he eagerly waited to see what was hidden inside.

"Max." The woman's slurred voice was heard. "I love you husband."

"I love you to honey." The man replied with a drunken smile and then he said. "Come closer my love let me look at you."

"Please, shut it off." She said annoyed, looking into the camera.

"Come on my love." The man replied, pulling her closer. "This is our wedding night. I want to record every second of it, so when we are old we can look back and enjoy these moments."

"But Max." The woman insisted. "What if someone sees it? What then?"

"Oh, honey." The man assured her in a soft tone. "I make sure no one would see it, ever. It's for my eyes only, and of course yours. You worry too much honey. Come here and give me a kiss."

Lar'nix'va was not able to make out much of the video but he was able to hear the slurping, smacking sounds again accompanied by soft moaning from the female.

"Oh, Max." She panted as his mouth nibbled at her neck. "I can never say no to you."

"That's my girl." The man groaned. Letting her go, he turned on the lights and set the camera down on the nightstand showing the same bed Lar'nix'va used with the woman on top of the sheets sprawled out, naked.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, right?" The man teased as he kneeled on the bed facing away from the camera. "I'm going to make you scream like you never screamed before." He added with a grin.

"I can't wait." The woman replied and then a loud giggle left her mouth.

Lar'nix'va curiously watched the video. He had never seen anyone mating, especially oomans, but he liked what he saw. At the beginning of their mating the man diligently teased her private parts with his hands and with his mouth making the female howl in ecstasy.

Lifting up his hands, Lar'nix'va looked at his long claws thinking about how he would be able to do the same to Machiko without ripping her to pieces. Clicking his mandibles together, he had no choice but to trim them down if he wanted to please her as the man did to his wife in the video.

During the hour-long footage, Shorty learned about different positions and sounds the couple made during mating. It fascinated him to the point that by the end of the video he was stiff as wood forcing him to remove his loincloth that felt tight and uncomfortable.

As he lay on top of the sheets naked, he closed his eyes and imagined the last dream he had with her. However, this time he was doing the same thing the man did to his mate giving Machiko great pleasure.

The next morning when he woke up, he walked into the kitchen and found her making breakfast again. While they ate, they talked for a while, however, he kept the video in secret. He didn't want her to know he was peeping into other's private life. After they were done eating, they left the house to explore the area. During their search, they found nothing around. No settlement, no other life form, except for the wildlife.

The next few weeks went by quickly.

Machiko even found some Christmas decorations in one of the storage rooms bringing a smile to her face. During the day when the rain let on, they enjoyed spending time around the settlement scouting out the surrounding forest hunting for food.

The dense woods provided them with fresh meat and also gave them the pleasure of hunting. Machiko felt carefree and content during these days. She was happy to be back on a hunt and Shorty proved to be a great companion. Although in the past he treated her badly, and she had a hard time forgetting that, this time he was like a completely different person. She had never known this side of him and this surprised her. She even noticed he trimmed his nails and wondered why he did that. Every time he looked or talked to her caused a warm feeling inside her. This strange sensation kept creeping back when they were together. Machiko had no idea why she felt the way she did but as time passed she was looking forward to spending more time with him. He made her laugh on many occasions and she appreciated this kind of behavior from him.

All her life she was a lonely person. Being an only child and after her father's tragic death, she became distant from others, even from her mother as well. When she remarried, Machiko felt even lonelier. She didn't like her new husband and could not accept him as her father. Always alone, she has grown used to living like this, unhappy and unsatisfied, isolated in body and mind. But now having Shorty by her side, her solitary lifestyle had dramatically changed for the better. Thinking back, she wished their relationship was always like this, friendly and maybe even more. She even toyed with the idea of them being together, but as soon as this thought crossed her head as soon as she dismissed it. Sooner or later, they were going to leave the planet and she was not planning to take him to Earth.

When the time will come to say goodbye this thought bothered her more and more.

At nights when she lay alone in bed, she felt guilty about her plan. He loved her unconditionally and she felt ashamed to betray his love and loyalty.

Pressing her face into the pillow, she tried to reason with her troubled thoughts. They kept her up most of the night and lingered with her during the days seemingly never letting on. She felt indecisive and she hated this feeling.

* * *

It was at the end of the third week when during one of their hunts, Shorty led her to a clearing that looked like a sea of purple flowers gently blowing in the mid-afternoon air mimicking the rhythm of waves. The sweet aroma engulfing the field brought a pleasant shiver down her spine. She had never seen that many flowers before and the view was fantastic.

"What is this place?" Machiko asked, looking around.

"Stay right here." Shorty said. "And close your eyes."

Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound he made as he walked away, and then not even a minute passed when he returned and stood in front of her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Sei-I." He replied.

Standing in front of her and holding a bouquet of flowers Lar'nix'va let out a soft hissing sound while his mandibles moved in and out _like he was nervous,_ she thought, staring at him with disbelief and then her attention turned to the flowers.

"You picked them for me?" She asked, baffled looking at his expression that looked somewhat comical. This was not something that she would have seen on a daily basis living amongst the Yautja. She had never thought not in a million years that they have a softer, more human side.

"Well, thank you so much." She replied, reaching for the flowers. But before she had the chance to take them, he went down on one knee and said in her language.

"Marry me."

Frowning, she looked at him and wanted to ask where he learned this when suddenly above them a spaceship cut through the sky and headed toward the direction of the crash.

"Pauk!" Lar'nix'va growled. Quickly, he stood up and threw the flowers down. Then both of them started to run toward the settlement.

High above the settlement hiding behind bushes, they watched with anticipation as a dozen Yautjas from his clan searched the perimeter. As he predicted, once they arrived on the planet they were going to find the town. This was their chance and Lar'nix'va wanted to take it.

Breathing shallow and fast, Machiko followed them with her eyes as they walked through the settlement searching. If she counted correctly, there were twelve but _could be more staying on the ship_, she thought disheartened. She was sure if they didn't find anything, they would leave soon and this was their only chance to leave this planet. However, as she looked at Lar'nix'va ready to pounce on his fellow peers, for a brief moment, she felt scared to lose him. Even though they were completely cut off from the outside world, the past three weeks were the best weeks of her life. She didn't want to give that up, at least not yet. To think about they could die in vain just to be able to get away from here felt unreasonable and utterly stupid. As he was about to leave their hiding spot, Machiko grabbed him and said in a hushed tone.

"No. Stay."

Cocking his head to the side, he curiously looked at her and then moving his mandibles he hissed and said.

"But this is our chance. We need to take it now."

Shaking her head, she said.

"Let's leave it for another day. We'll find a way... eventually."

A low growl left him and then he asked.

"Is this what you want?"

Nodding her head, and with a racing heart, she said.

"Yes."

Lar'nix'va felt confused, but then a surge of excitement rushed through him giving him a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. With this decision, he realized she wanted to stay here with him alone. This made him happy.

By the time they got back to the house, the Yautjas were long gone.

Machiko felt exhausted in body and spirit, and on top of everything, she started bleeding again making her frustrated and angry. Now, they were going to stay for who knows how long and this gave her some mixed feelings, but when she looked at him she knew she made the right decision. A shadow of a smile crossed her face thinking about him giving her the flowers. The gesture was very human-like and it impressed her. If they were going to be together as a couple, _I better get used to it,_ she thought nervously. Turning to him, she said.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you in a bit."

* * *

The hot, steamy water_ felt like heaven_, she thought as she lathered her body up. Then she reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair. Over the years, the luxury of bathing was like a secondary task living amongst the Yautja, but now staying on this settlement she loved to take advantage of these amenities that she missed so much.

The Yautja were not like humans when it came to hygiene.

They only bathed when it was mating time. Otherwise, they always had a strong odor to them, which was hard to deal with at the beginning of her stay. However, after a while, Machiko got used to them and her nose became desensitized making her life a little easier.

Lost in thought, she didn't see when Lar'nix'va walked in and approached her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to cover up when she realized he was in the room with her.

"I want to join you." He replied moving his mandibles.

Swallowing hard, Machiko waited on him to come closer.

To be continued...

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you are ready for some fun in the next chapter :D **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From his face, her eyes landed on his naked body and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

His muscular body looked just like a human man, except for the lack of hair and the color of his skin. He looked_ beautiful,_ she thought with awe, as he stood in front of her and took the soap out of her hand. Rubbing the soap between his palms, he grunted a few times and then signaled her to turn around.

Slowly, Machiko turned away from him allowing him to wash her off.

The touch of his hands felt _comforting, _she thought, as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the pampering that gave her whole body a pleasant feeling.

Her beautiful, soft skin felt sleek beneath his fingertips.

Lar'nix'va never understood why she felt the need to bathe that much, but as his hands slid down the curve of her back he found himself enjoying this very much.

The unmistakable aroma of her blood enveloped his senses. She was in heat again and this excited him. Cupping her shapely buttocks in his hands, he started to massage her, causing Machiko to bit her lower lip with delight.

He wanted nothing more than to please her, and after seeing the video he knew how he wanted to make it happen. His gentle touches felt extremely good, and Machiko felt herself gradually loosen up. Closing her eyes, and holding onto the white tiles, she let out a small moan as his hands slid down her thighs caressing her skin.

If he wanted to mate, _he chose the wrong time,_ she thought about her period and what he would think of that. However, to her surprise, ignoring her condition, he squatted down behind her, and then she felt his mandibles touching her backside. At first, she wanted to object and tell him this was not the best time to do something like that, but as his tongue touched her sweet spot and started to tease her, instantly, she forgot about everything else.

A loud moan escaped her throat feeling his tongue exploring her sex.

Grabbing onto her thighs, Lar'nix'va joyfully lapped up the blood from her heated skin giving him great excitement and pleasure. This felt a hundred times better than in his dreams and he couldn't get enough of it. A small hiss left his mouth while he explored her hidden spots. She tasted wonderful and he was sure she enjoyed this. Hearing her moans getting louder with every lick and touch made him satisfied. He was giving her a wonderful time and this felt good.

Machiko hasn't felt anything like this in years and the pure bliss was astounding.

"Oh...oh…God." She whimpered as his skillful tongue slid inside her and found her sweet spot.

Pulling his tongue out, he then inserted one of his digits and as he pressed against the swollen bump inside her, he asked.

"Do you like it?"

"Sei-I." She replied with a soft moan.

Her moans quickly turned to screams of joy when a few minutes later while he diligently moved his finger in and out, and while his tongue shamelessly teased her backside, she came undone as she had never done before. The pleasure was so great, her legs started to shake like leaves.

"Oh, God." She mumbled, as the aftermath of her orgasm still lingered in her body.

Turning around, she looked at him with great desire and with a hint of confusion. She felt astounded to experience something like this with him.

Standing up and as he towered over her, he enfolded his arms around her waist and pressed his body to hers. Before she could muster up a word, he wrapped his mandibles around her face and pressed his tongue between her lips. The mixture of blood and soapy water enveloped her mouth while their tongues played with one another. Never in her life she ever considered to get close to any of them let alone kiss them or mate with them. But while his tongue teased hers, and his mandibles gently massaged her skin, she fully enjoyed this pleasant feeling. She hasn't kissed anyone in years and it felt good to feel wanted and loved. Blissfully aroused, she wanted to feel his hands all over her body and was yearning to have him inside her.

In Yautja mating, the mandibles and tongues were used for foreplay before the female allowed the male to mount her. Despite the lack of mandibles and her mouth and tongue being small, Shorty enjoyed kissing her. This type of kiss was different but in a good way. It excited him and he wanted her more than ever. Letting her go, he shut off the water and then picking her up, he walked out of the bathroom and headed toward his room.

Machiko couldn't take her eyes off him as he placed her down on top of the covers and gazed at her with a burning desire that she had never seen before.

"Da'dtou-di." He said clicking his mandibles with joy. Then he reached out and ran his hand down her delicate throat toward her perky breasts that were moving up and down with each breath she took. Gently, he pinched one of the erect nipples between his fingers making her pant a little harder. Then he leaned over her and with a slow tantalizing motion, he licked her nipple making her shudder with more pleasure. While he was busy caressing her breasts, his hand traveled down toward her sex and dipped one of his fingers inside her.

"Oh my God." Machiko moaned. Her sex was still sensitive from the steamy shower and now feeling his hand inside her again made her legs quiver. Clutching at the sheets, and arching her back, she bucked her hips up feeling the amazing bliss coursing through her. It felt like another orgasm was imminent. But before she reached her peak, Shorty removed his hand and placed his throbbing member at her entrance ready to mate with her.

This, he had been waiting for a long time, and feeling her soft, moist skin gently pushing against the tip of his manhood, he couldn't wait to merge with her.

Lifting up her head, she anxiously watched as he slowly pushed inside her. A thin frown appeared on her face feeling his length filling her up, stretching her sex to the fullest.

"Oh, oh...ohhhhhhh." She whimpered when he started to move his hips. "Slow down big boy."

The tightness of her sex felt impeccable. Shorty had never thought mating was so pleasurable. It was amazing.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with a concerned face.

Shaking her head, she said.

"I'll be fine."

A mixture of panting and low clicking followed by soft hissing enveloped the bedroom as he and Machiko made love for the first time. Gazing into each other's eyes, and sensing her pleasure, Lar'nix'va picked up his pace enjoying the view of her body temperature that rose with each thrust. Holding onto her legs, he twirled his hips with a perfect rhythm giving both of them a well-deserved satisfaction.

Digging her nails into his wrists, Machiko felt like her body was on pure fire. She had made love before _but never like this,_ she thought as her orgasm was rapidly approaching. As her body tensed up under the pressure of pleasure that swept through her like a tornado, Machiko's scream engulfed the room.

"AHhhhhh...oh, God….Ohhhh." She wailed feeling her stomach muscles clenching hard from the intense orgasm.

A few seconds later, throwing back his head, Lar'nix'va roared as he reached his peak shaking her body simultaneously with his. A sudden pleasurable shudder rushed through him like electricity as he filled her with his seed. When his heart rate slowed down, he removed himself and with a loud groan he collapsed down beside her on the bed.

For a few seconds, she felt stunned.

Staring at the ceiling Machiko was lost in thought and sensations that she had never experienced before. Then she felt his hand touching her arm and turning toward him, with a mischievous smile, she said.

"I think we might just ruin your sheets."

A small chuckle came out of him and then he said.

"You can always wash them. I won't say no."

"Oh, really?" She said slapping his arm. Feigning hurt she added. "I'm not your personal slave. For that, you have to return home where you can find plenty for your amusement."

Pulling her closer, he enfolded his arms around her and while her head rested on his wide chest, he said. "I don't have a home anymore. The only home I have is you, Da'dtou-di."

His kind words gave her a warm feeling inside.

Feeling exhausted, and not caring about the blood-stained sheets, she pulled the covers over them. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lar'nix'va found the bed empty on her side.

Yawning, he stretched his limbs and then getting up he headed toward the bathroom.

When he walked into the kitchen, she was already cooking breakfast. Walking behind her, he folded his arms around her waist and gently bit down on her shoulders. Lifting her head, she looked up and a wide smile appeared on her face as he gazed into her eyes. Leaning forward he wrapped his mandibles around her face giving her a good morning kiss.

* * *

The following weeks felt like they were on a honeymoon.

Besides hunting, training, and making the town more 'home' like, their relationship blossomed and this made Machiko truly happy. He was everything she had hoped in a partner and she was glad they ended up getting stuck in here. She even found out where some of her personal belongings went including her undergarments while living on Yautja Prime. It made her laugh thinking about him hoarding her dirty underwear. Shorty promised he wouldn't do that again.

On some nights, after their lovemaking, while he snored beside her, placing her hand on her stomach she was curious if she could get pregnant. _If it happens,_ she thought, _I wonder what the baby would look like._ However, as the months passed, she never conceived, which puzzled them both. Lar'nix'va was hoping to fill the house with many pups, but for some reason, she hadn't gotten with a child yet.

"What are you doing?" He asked one morning when he walked into the living room and found her putting up a fake, plastic tree with many shiny decorations.

"It's Christmas time." She replied with a beaming smile. "When I was younger this was my favorite holiday.

"Christmas?" He asked puzzled. 'What is that?"

After explaining to him what Christmas was, Lar'nix'va scratched his head and then he said.

"I don't have anything to give you."

Stepping closer, she folded her arms around his waist and with a soft voice she said.

"You don't have to get me anything. I just want to spend this amazing time with you."

Looking toward the tree, he asked.

"Do you need some help?"

"If you want to help I'm not going to hold you back." She said with a sly smile.

When they were done dressing up the tree and the room with tiny colorful lights, they headed out to get some fresh air.

As soon as the sun dipped beneath the mountains the stars came out to play. Lying on the grassy ground, they curiously watched the tiny bright green bugs flying around them as the night enveloped the clearing.

"Look." She pointed to one of them. "They are so pretty."

"Hmmm." Shorty grunted in disagreement, and then using the laser on his mask, he followed the bug turning his fragile body from green to red enveloping him with the end of his laser.

When the temperature started to drop, they returned home where Machiko prepared him his favorite dish, which consisted of raw eggs with some rare meat and some bread she made from scratch for their Christmas Eve feast.

After dinner, they sat in the living room while Machiko told him a story of a child who changed many lives throughout the centuries even bringing the spirit of Christmas to her homeland, Japan.

Shorty curiously listened to her as she explained how this holiday meant so much to her. This time of the year was to be spent with loved ones to celebrate the beauty of family.

"Am I your family?" Lar'nix'va asked.

Holding his hands in hers, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"You are my family and you always will be." Cupping his face, she planted a kiss on his closed mandibles making him smile on the inside.

* * *

The morning of her birthday Lar'nix'va set out to pick some flowers.

It had been 15 amazing months since they took up residence in the settlement and he loved every second of it. The hate they used to have for each other turned into something else. Their bond grew stronger with every passing day. Although there were some times when they disagreed on certain things, in the end, they always made up.

Today was her 29th birthday and he wanted to surprise her with some fresh flowers. When he reached the clearing and as he started to pick flowers, something caught his attention. Two unidentified ships suddenly descended from the sky and headed toward the settlement at high speed. Shorty had no idea whom the ships belonged to, but he had no time to debate on this matter.

"Da'dtou-di." He whispered as he dropped the flowers and sprinted back home.

To be continued...

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you liked this chapter :D More chapters are on the way.**

**Regards,**

**Edit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time he reached the settlement, Machiko was already outside talking with some humans. Their gear and weapons were unmistakably military. A wave of sudden unpleasant sensation rushed through him as he got near.

"Stop right there!" One of the soldiers yelled at Shorty aiming his weapon at him.

Holding up his arms, Lar'nix'va let him know he was no threat.

"He is with me." Machiko quickly spoke up as she approached the soldier. "Please put your weapon down." She said with a concerned face placing her hand on his arm.

"He is with you?" Another soldier with short dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes asked looking at her.

"Yes." She replied. "We were the only survivors of the crash. He saved my life."

"I don't trust his kind." The soldier said with distaste. "And you shouldn't trust them either." He added.

"Let me make this decision for myself." Machiko replied with a firm tone.

"Tell him if he makes a move, it would be my pleasure to send his ugly ass face into Yautja hell. Understood?"

Nodding, Machiko looked at Shorty and said something in a strange language the soldier didn't understand. The last thing she wanted to happen was for them to get hurt or killed.

While the soldier resumed his conversation with Machiko, Shorty swiftly measured up the situation. He counted at least seven soldiers walking around but there _might be more on the ships_, he thought, glancing toward the spaceships. He only had his knife on him and Machiko was not geared for battle. He didn't want to risk getting killed if it came to a fight. He hoped once they find out the settlement was empty and no use for them, they'll leave them alone. He was never fond of oomans, especially their military, but so far, they were only interested in the settlement and its lack of occupants.

"I told you already," Machiko said with a frustrated expression. "Everyone was already gone by the time we found this place. We have no idea what happened to the tenants."

_She is good at lying,_ Lar'nix'va thought with a smile. Then a flicker of concern passed his face thinking about if she ever lied to him. _I hope not, _he thought with a frown.

The soldier gazed at her for a few seconds. He found it strange for these two to stay here like this. If she was telling the truth, the settlers must have left before they arrived or were killed. He didn't think they had anything to do with their disappearance. After all, this was an alien planet and it was not uncommon for people going missing. When the corporation did not receive any info on the settlers, they turned to the military for help. Although his primary mission was to find a missing person, he decided to take on this assignment hoping to find her. He was about to ask another question when the radio on his headpiece came to life.

"Sergeant, I got a positive ID on her."

"Go on." He said while his eyes never left Machiko's.

"I think we hit the jackpot." The voice said. "She is the one."

"Are you positive?" The sergeant asked baffled.

"Yes, Sir." The woman on the other end replied with an eager tone.

"Have you informed him?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." She replied. "He is on his way."

"Good." He murmured.

After they landed on the planet and found the place empty except for this woman, he noticed she wasn't wearing an identifier bracelet. Not knowing who she was, he asked her to provide a DNA sample, which she complied with without any resistance.

"Machiko Noguchi?" The man asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Machiko replied with suspicion.

"You look different than the picture I was provided with. My name is Vlan Tremon. I'm a USCMC Sergeant." He said with a thin smile measuring her up. "We've been looking for you for years. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Frowning, she looked at him and asked.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Years ago, when we arrived at Prosperity Wells on Ryushi and found it empty and destroyed, I was instructed specifically to look for you." He explained while she intently listened.

"The corporation sent you to find me?" She asked with disbelief.

"Not the corporation but the General of the USCMC." He replied.

Machiko felt confused. She didn't understand why the military was looking for her.

"It must be a mistake." She said, shaking her head. "I am of no importance to the military."

"Well." He added with a sly grin as he turned and looked behind him. "Let him tell you the good news." He added looking at the ship that was ready to make it's landing.

The ship that came in looked a little different than the others.

Its larger, darker metal body trembled the ground as it made contact with the rocky surface.

Lar'nix'va was not happy to see another ship. This was_ not a good sign_, he bitterly thought, while his hands curled into fists. However, he was surprised when the door opened and saw an elder Yautja in full gear stepping out followed by a tall, dark-haired human man in military uniform.

As they walked past them, Lar'nix'va's eyes were glued to the newcomers.

He had never seen his kind working with humans and this confused him. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to be their prisoner but more like a bodyguard of sorts. His dark green gear and high-class weapons were a sight to behold. The look on his scarred face gave Shorty an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He didn't know who he was, or what clan he came from and if he could help it, he was not looking forward to finding it out.

"Machiko?" The dark-haired man asked with an amused expression.

"Who are you?" Machiko inquired as she measured him up and the Yautja standing behind him.

A small smile appeared on his handsome face and then he extended his right arm toward her and said.

"My name is Tatsuo Yurnell. My father is General Yurnell. He was the one to assign me to search for you." With a boyish smile, he added as they shook hands. "I can't believe I finally found you. I've been looking for you for years now. I know one thing, your mother is going to be very happy."

"My mother?" Machiko asked, puzzled pulling her hand out of his. "How do you know my mother?"

Stepping closer, he cocked his head to the right and then he said.

"She is my mother too so to speak. My father married her years ago. So you see, we are a family now." With a sly grin, he added. "Come, give me a hug dear sister."

Machiko was stunned to hear about her mother.

After her father's passing, their relationship began to crumble when she remarried to the banker Machiko couldn't stand. Then when years later he left them, she blamed Machiko for it. Unable to stand her accusations, Machiko packed her things and left just before her mother's new husband, a well-known broker arrived at their house. After her third marriage, they barely spoke widening the gap between mother and daughter furthermore. Although her mother's attitude was long forgiven, Machiko was not expecting to hear from her from the mouth of a stranger.

Taking a few steps back, she looked at him and said.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

His face morphed into a frown when he saw her refusing to hug him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box and held it in front of her.

"Open it." He said gesturing for her to go ahead.

From his deep brown eyes, Machiko's attention turned to the box.

Reaching for it, she took it and then opened it.

Shorty was unable to see what was in the box, but the look on her face told him it was something important.

A single tear ran down her face looking at the silver bracelet her mother gave her on her seventeenth birthday, which she left behind when she moved out.

"Is she alright?" Machiko asked, fighting back tears.

"She is in perfect health and I know she'll be thrilled once she finds out I found you." Tatsuo replied. Then he added as he gestured for her to come closer. "Come, let me take you home."

Closing the box, she swallowed hard, and then as her eyes landed on the Yautja behind him, she said.

"On one condition."

"What kind of condition?" He asked suspiciously.

Turning her attention to him she added.

"I want you to promise me that you'll treat Lar'nix'va with respect. He is a good friend who saved my life."

"You want me to take him with us?" Tatsuo asked puzzled. Then he added as he turned around and pointed toward the elder. "As you see I'm in no need for another of his kind. Kazak is a great warrior and loyal bodyguard. I have no use for your friend."

A wave of sudden anxiety rushed through her thinking about leaving Shorty behind.

"He is like a bodyguard." Machiko started to say hoping to reason with him. "I feel naked without him."

"A bodyguard you say?" Tatsuo said, frowning. He wasn't keen on taking the Yautja with them, but the way Machiko's pleading almond-shaped eyes looked at him, he couldn't say no. Turning to Kazak, he nodded toward Lar'nix'va, and then he asked. "What do you say, my friend? Should we take him with us?"

Taking a deep breath, the large Yautja opened his mandibles wide, and then a low hissing sound left his mouth. Turning his attention to Lar'nix'va, he approached him and as he looked down at his face, tilting his head from left to right he sniffed the air around him. A low, cynical chuckle escaped his throat as he measured up the short Yautja. Then he grabbed Shorty by the shoulders and said in a low voice.

"It's your lucky day _mei'hswei._ Be grateful."

"You're not my brother." Shorty replied, shaking his hands off.

A low growl left Kazak's mouth and then he said.

"You reek of her scent, my friend. Should I tell him that you are more to her than just a simple bodyguard?"

Shorty wanted to tell him and everyone else to go to hell, but Machiko already asked him not to say anything about them and was asked to stay out of trouble.

"No need to." Shorty replied staring into his bright green eyes. He wanted to ask him why he was a servant to these oomans, but instead, he stayed quiet.

"Good answer." Kazak said, smacking Shorty in the back. "Let's go. Your new life awaits in the land of Japan."

Within minutes, they were flying away from the planet.

Staring out the window, Machiko desperately gazed at the settlement that looked smaller and smaller as they headed away from Brunta. When it was only a tiny dot in the lush landscape, she turned away from the window and looked at Tatsuo sitting next to her piloting the ship.

His facial features were unmistakably Asian, but there was also something else. He was a mixed-race, not pure Japanese. From his short chestnut hair, her eyes landed on his nose and then on his thin lips. Keeping his eyes ahead, he asked.

"So tell me Machiko, how does it feel to be reunited with your estranged mother?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing her." She replied. "It's been too long."

"She told me a lot about you." Turning toward her he added with a wink. "I feel like I know you better than anyone."

"Do you now?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Anyway, what were you doing with that thing on the settlement?" He asked, nodding his head toward Shorty trying to ignore her attitude. "Tell me, how did you end up in there...with him?"

"We were transporting goods when our ship crashed. We were the only survivors." She started to say. "Then we found the empty settlement and took up residence until you came."

"So, you're telling me you lived and worked with his kind?" Tatsuo asked with a grin. "Why?"

"It's a long story." She replied. "I don't want to bore you with it."

"Please do." He said smiling. "I'm always a sucker for a juicy story."

By the time she finished talking about how she ended up with the Yautja, they reached the mother ship orbiting the planet. Sitting in the back, Lar'nix'va silently listened to their conversation.

A few times Machiko glanced his way only to see the anger and disappointment written on his face. She wanted nothing more than to rush to him and bury her face into his chest and tell him everything was going to be all right, but she knew this was just futile thinking. Their little paradise was destroyed and she felt devastated. Today was supposed to be a happy day celebrating her birthday, but instead of cuddling in their room and listening to the sound of the evening rain pounding on the windows, here, they were, separated from each other heading into an unknown future. The only solace she received from this unfortunate situation was to be able to see her mother again. Then her eyes met Kazak's sitting beside Shorty and sudden anxiety rushed through her. She didn't like him at all. There was something about him that made her feel at unease. Quickly tearing her gaze away, she turned her attention to the belly of the mother ship. The huge hangar looked well kept and occupied. Besides their ships, the hangar held three more of the same kind. On one of them, a few mechanics were working on repairing the damaged body.

"What happened to that ship?" Machiko asked as they walked into the smooth floored hangar.

"It's one of my scout ships that was attacked." He replied looking at the mechanics. "Thankfully the pilot made it back."

"Attacked by who?" She inquired.

"A Yautja clan." He replied.

Machiko wondered which clan had attacked them, but instead of asking more questions, she decided to stay silent.

Glancing behind them, she looked at Kazak and then turning to Tatsuo she asked.

"How did you manage to capture one and make it your slave?"

"He is not my slave Machiko but more like a friend and protector." He replied annoyed. Then he looked at her and asked with slight cynicism. "How did you manage to make that one your slave?"

"He is a friend and protector." She replied feeling a little irritated by his mocking attitude.

"That's it?" He asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows. "Nothing more?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a racing heart as they walked through a wide, brightly lit corridor. Although she wished to tell him he was more than just a protector, she didn't want him or anyone else to know about them. This kind of subject was sensitive. To mix with another human race was natural to humanity, but to mix with an alien race was unheard of. She hoped once she meets her mother, she'll have some time to spend with her, and then she'll find a way to take a ship and leave Earth with Lar'nix'va.

"I'm pulling your leg, you know that right?" He replied with a sly smile. "I'm sure you would never go that low to take one of them into your bed." He added with a scrutinizing stare.

Machiko felt a redness creeping up her neck. She knew he was just testing her, however, the way he looked at her made her feel 'dirty'.

"I can assure you there is nothing between us." She replied feeling guilty by her dishonest answer. She hated to lie but growing up with a mother like hers she had no choice but to learn and perfect the art of lying, which came in handy at times like these. Thankfully he didn't ask another question regarding her intimate life when they arrived at a metal door. Turning to Kazak, Tatsuo said.

"Show our new friend his cabin."

Nodding, Kazak opened the door and gestured to Shorty to step inside.

Lar'nix'va was not happy to be separated from Machiko but he had no choice but to comply with orders.

"I'll see you soon." Machiko said in a soft tone in their language.

"Stay safe, Da'dtou-di." He said and then he stepped inside the narrow corridor and was escorted to another part of the ship, far away from Machiko.

After the door closed, Tatsuo turned to her and said.

"I don't know how you did it but you speak their language very well." Taking her hand in his, he lifted her hand and as he planted a kiss on her knuckles, he said in a teasing manner.

"Please, do teach me one day. I'm eager to learn from you."

"It's not as easy but it can be learned." She replied with distaste. As she tried to pull her hand away, his grip tightened. Pulling her closer, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"You have no idea how excited I am to finally meet you."

"Hmm...I'm flattered but please let my hand go. You are hurting me." She replied irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said feeling a little let down. As he let go of her, he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me."

"I'm fine, but please next time respect my personal space." Machiko replied, annoyed.

_Her lack of excitement was quite noticeable, _Tatsuo bitterly thought. While he felt cheerful to see her, on the other hand, she seemed distant and cold. However, he hoped once they arrive in Japan, she'll change for the better. She was just as pretty as he imagined it and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

* * *

The next few weeks felt like an eternity.

Although she was spoiled and had a nice cabin for herself, Machiko felt lonely and angry when she was left alone at the end of the day. The lack of interaction with Shorty left her bitter. Keeping him away from her, most of the time she had no idea what he was doing. Her days were spent in the company of Tatsuo and his men, giving her a slight headache. As much as she tried to like him, she just wasn't able to do so. He was a typical chauvinist pig, who thought that good looks and power would turn every woman's head in an instance. She had met his kind before leaving nothing but bitter memories. She felt irritated when he was near, however for the sake of her family, she tried to be nice and polite even though this task felt overwhelming at times.

At the beginning of the third week into their journey, the crew was ready for cryosleep.

The trip to Earth took nearly two years; therefore most of the crew, except a few were ready to go to sleep.

While Machiko's cryo-chamber was placed with the higher-ups including Tatsuo on the main deck, Shorty's chamber was down on the second level with the rest of the crew. He wasn't keen on being put to sleep and at first, he tried to fight it. However, when the weapons came out he reluctantly calmed down and allowed the doctor to inject him with a clear liquid, which made him lose consciousness within minutes. His last thought before darkness took over was Machiko and her beautiful smile.

* * *

"Sleep well, beautiful." Tatsuo whispered as he leaned over the unconscious Machiko and pressed his lips to hers. Her skin felt sweet and soft and a sudden desire swept through him. It might take some time to win her over, but eventually, he'll win her over he was sure of it. Then his attention turned to Kazak who stood in the room with muscular arms folded in front of his wide chest watching him.

"I'm ready." Tatsuo said as he straightened up and closed her chamber.

After getting into his pod, Tatsuo looked at Kazak standing above him with a syringe.

"Sleep tight, boss." Kazak said in a deep, raspy voice as he inserted the end of the syringe into Tatsuo's arm and administered the drug.

"See you in a few years, my friend." Tatsuo muttered as the liquid rushed through his body making him drowsy.

Closing the lid, Kazak then walked up to Machiko's cryo-chamber and looked down.

Although she was tiny, he sensed there was strength within her. He had no idea what Lar'nix'va or Tatsuo saw in her. He liked his women big and strong, not a little scrawny ass _like this one_, he thought. However, it was not his place to question their taste in women.

A shadow of a smile crossed his face thinking about the day when he'll tell Tatsuo about her and the other Yautja. He was sure Lar'nix'va had a taste for her and vice versa. Even though he himself preferred female Yautjas when it came to mate, however, his unique circumstances prevented him from fulfilling his dreams of having a harem full of females and pups. He was no longer the Yautja he used to be, but an outcast who should have been long dead. If it were not for Tatsuo_ I would be dead by now, _he thought disheartened. The Yautja code he used to honor was no longer his code. The will to live was strong in him that particular day and he was truly grateful for Tatsuo. Over the years they spent together they became friends and brothers. By befriending and serving Tatsuo's family, Kazak's position within human society excelled. He was someone again and he liked to be in power. It made him feel important and this he would never change for anything.

Leaving Machiko's pod, he approached the chair placed beside the door and sat down. Leaning his head against the wall, and crossing his arms, he closed his eyes to take a well-deserved nap.

To be continued...

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More is coming :D**

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry that I took so long to write the next chapter. But here it is, enjoy ;)  
**

**Chapter 7**

The sun was high in the bright blue sky as the crew stepped off the ship. After 25 months in space, finally, they were home. Shielding her eyes, as Machiko looked ahead, her heart started to beat faster when she saw a short, dark-haired woman rushing toward her.

Behind her stood a tall, older soldier accompanied by many of his peers creating a straight line between the runway and the wide, gray building with small windows.

"Machiko!" She yelled as she approached her.

"Mom?" Machiko whispered, and then a wide smile appeared on her face.

When Keiko reached her daughter, fiercely she hugged her child.

"My sweet, sweet daughter finally found her way home." She cried as she squeezed her. "We thought you were dead."

"Mom." Machiko said, fighting back tears. "I'm so happy to see you."

Gazing into her daughter's eyes, Keiko said between sobs.

"Look at you. You look terrible. What happened to your hair?" But before she had the chance to reply, her mother said with a terrified expression. "What's that on your face? Is that a scar? Who did that to you?"

"It's a long story, mom." Machiko replied with a thin smile. "I'll tell you later."

Then Keiko's eyes landed on Tatsuo and with a warm smile, she said.

"I knew you were going to deliver. Thank you, my son."

"Anytime for you, mother." Saying that he hugged Keiko and lightly squeezed her.

With a frown, Machiko watched them hugging and then forcing a smile on her face she turned to Tatsuo and said. "Thank you so much for reuniting me with my mother." Putting an emphasis on 'my'.

"I'm glad we finally have the whole family together." Tatsuo replied ignoring the tone of her voice. "From now on, things are going to change around here." He said, winking at Keiko.

"Of course. What better a mother could ask for than to have her family with her?" Keiko replied smiling. Then her attention turned to Machiko and said as she grabbed her hand.

"Come, my love. I have so much to tell you and I'm sure you have a lot to tell me as well."

Standing in the back, Lar'nix'va desperately watched as Machiko was led toward the row of soldiers accompanied by another female and Tatsuo. He wished to talk to her as soon as they landed, but now his plans were compromised and he was not happy about it.

"This way." Kazak growled at Lar'nix'va and then nudged him in the back.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as he was led away from the ship, away from Machiko.

"You'll see." Kazak replied with a grin. When they reached his vehicle, Kazak gestured to him to get in and then took off and left the spaceport behind.

On the way to his new destination, looking out the window, Lar'nix'va saw a lush landscape with huge snowcapped mountains on the outskirts of the large city that Kazak called, Tokyo. The area surrounding Tokyo looked peaceful and very _Earth-like_, he thought as they headed toward downtown. While they drove through the busy streets, Kazak explained to him about the city that had been the capital of Japan for over a thousand years. While he talked, Shorty's thoughts were on Machiko. He needed to find a way to get to her and leave this place.

The tall building they arrived at the edge of the brightly lit city reminded him of Yautja prime a little. The architect of the building was similar to buildings that can be found on his home planet.

"What is this place?" Lar'nix'va asked.

"My home." Kazak replied. Then he pressed a button on the dashboard opening the garage door. As they pulled into the garage, Lar'nix'va asked.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Tatsuo asked me to keep an eye on you." Kazak replied with a low growl and then turned off the ignition.

A small chuckle left Shorty's mouth and then he said. "I haven't been babysat since I was a pup."

As Kazak got out of the vehicle, he said. "You should feel lucky. It could have been worse."

Lar'nix'va didn't want to think about how much worse he could have gotten himself into, and in a way, he was grateful to be alive. He had a feeling if it came to a fight between him and Kazak, it would not end in his favor.

"Come." Kazak gestured to him to follow. "I'll show you around."

While Shorty was shown around his new home, Machiko was introduced to her new stepfather, whom she disliked immediately. The arrogance and "the I know more than you attitude" didn't sit well with her. _The apple didn't fall far from the tree,_ she thought gloomy. He was just like his son, giving Machiko an instant headache. She couldn't understand how her mother was able to marry a man like him. Although he was powerful and a brave and great strategist which helped him to elevate his rank over the years to become a General, still, he was not a people's person and Machiko noticed this right away.

As his dark brown eyes searched hers, he asked while the chauffeur drove them to the mansion. "Tell me Machiko, how did you manage to survive amongst the animals? I'm curious to know, a woman like you with zero military training, how were you able to survive?"

_A woman like me? _She wanted to ask, but in the last second, she held her tongue.

For the sake of her mother, she didn't want to make a scene or get into an argument with him.

Tatsuo curiously watched her while she explained to his father about how her life turned out after the attack on Ryushi. From her long, dark eyelashes, his eyes landed on her full lips and then to her delicate neck. He was aware that as her stepbrother, he shouldn't have unorthodox thoughts about her. But because they were not blood-related and didn't grow up together, to him, she was an attractive woman whom he would love to date, even marry.

At the mansion, after they parked in the expansive garage, which housed several other vehicles, they took an elevator upstairs to the main floor. Over the years, Machiko was used to living in poverty. Her room on Yautja Prime was smaller than the half bathroom next to the large living room that screamed of money and fame. From the expensive marble floors to the heavy silk curtains, she was able to tell, this home worth a hundred times more than the home she grew up in.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her mother chimed as she gestured around the room.

"Yes, it's very nice." Machiko replied as she looked around.

Looking at her daughter, Keiko's face morphed into a frown, and then she said.

"First, we need to get you out of these clothes, and then we need to fix your terrible hair."

"Mom." Machiko said gazing into her eyes. "I'm an adult and not a child. I can decide for myself."

"Of course you can." Keiko said with a smile. "But as you see, we are living in a society where we hold great status. This comes with obligations and many other things that you need to get used to from now on. This includes your looks as well. But I will explain this to you in a bit."

Feeling a little irritated, Machiko said.

"I understand. I'm going to wear appropriate clothes for this new status, but I'm not going to cut my hair. This is who I am now and I'm proud of it."

"Alright." Keiko said not wanting to argue with her over a haircut. "What about your scar? Can we do something about it? I know an excellent plastic surgeon."

"Mother, please stop." Machiko said, frowning. "I hope you can get used to my hair or my scar because I'm not going to do anything about them. It's not a big deal and you shouldn't worry about that either."

Realizing that this was going nowhere, Keiko called for the servants.

"Did you prepare the bath, Karla?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Karla replied. Then a smile appeared on her aging face looking at Machiko. "It's finally nice to meet you, my Lady."

"Please, don't call me Lady." Machiko said, feeling awkward.

"My daughter needs to get used to our way of living." Keiko said with a gracious smile looking at Karla and the other servants. Then she introduced Machiko to everyone.

When her mother left her alone, leaning against her bedroom door, Machiko let out a frustrated sigh. Although she was glad to see her, in the short time they spent together, Machiko felt like she was suffocating. The rules and regulations of her new life were laid before her like a chart on board, that she had to follow step-by-step. Her mother was never this bad, but since she married into the upper-class society, she changed for the worse. Despite her attitude, Machiko loved her and was grateful to spend some time with her even though she got onto her nerves a few times.

The elegant bathroom with its garden tub full of bubbles looked inviting.

As she submerged within the bubbles, closing her eyes, Machiko's thoughts took her to Lar'nix'va. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. When they were leaving the spaceport, she swiftly looked back to see if she could spot Shorty. However, he was not among the crew, causing her to feel anxious. In the car over here, she wanted to ask Tatsuo about Lar'nix'va, but her mother wouldn't stop talking and she was forced to answer questions coming from her stepfather.

_I'll ask him first thing tomorrow,_ she thought, feeling determined.

Sometime in the morning, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Machiko asked with a yawn as she stretched her limbs.

"It's me, Karla, my Lady." The servant's voice drifted through the closed door. "I'm here to get you ready for breakfast."

"Get me ready?" Machiko asked, confused as she sat up. She didn't understand why she needed a person to get her ready for breakfast.

"May I come in?" Karla asked.

"Yes, you may." Machiko replied and then threw the covers aside and stood up.

"Good morning." Karla said with a warm smile, as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I hope you had a good night's sleep." She added eyeing Machiko in her nightgown.

"I did, thank you." Machiko lied. Her night didn't go as well as she hoped. The bed she slept in was too soft and the covers were too hot and itchy. She was not used to sleeping in a luxurious bed. She preferred her bed in the settlement with Shorty in it. She missed him and couldn't wait to find out where he was.

After she got dressed, she allowed Karla to put light make-up on her and fix her hair a little.

"You don't need much of this." Karla said looking at the make-up set. "You are a natural beauty, my Lady."

"And you are too nice." Machiko replied with a smile. Then she asked. "How long have you worked here?"

"Long time." She replied as she put everything away. "Tatsuo was only a teenager when I came to this house. He is a grown man now and I'm so proud of him. He is going to follow his father's footsteps and this makes me happy."

"What about my mother?" Machiko asked. "What do you think about her?"

A shadow of worry crossed her face and then she said with a meek smile.

"Lady Yurnell is a fine lady."

"Indeed she is." Machiko replied with a mischievous grin. Sensing the awkwardness of the moment she added. "I guess I'm ready to go now?"

"Yes." Karla replied. "Come, I'll escort you to the breakfast room."

The breakfast room with its large windows facing east looked radiant in the morning light.

Sitting at the table was her mother, stepfather, and Tatsuo waiting on her.

"Finally." Tatsuo exclaimed. "Sleeping beauty has awakened."

"Good morning." Machiko greeted everyone. "You shouldn't have waited for me."

"My sweet daughter." Machiko's mother said as she gestured for her to take a seat next to Tatsuo. "It's a pleasure for us to have you here."

Sitting down, Machiko glanced toward Tatsuo and then her attention turned to General Yurnell.

"From now on, I want you to call me father." He said gazing into Machiko's eyes. "After all, we are family and I consider you as a daughter I never had. Would you mind giving me the honor to call me father?"

Machiko felt like another headache was on its way pounding at the base of her skull.

He was the last person she wanted to call father. Her father was dead and no one was going to replace him, ever. She had no idea how long she was going to be able to live like this. The strict formalities, the planned future her mother laid out for her last night was just too much to handle. But to make her happy, Machiko swallowed her pride and with a smile, she said.

"Yes, of course father."

"Very good." Yurnell said with a pleased expression. Then he turned to Keiko and as he placed his hand on top of hers, he said. "At last, our little family is together."

Machiko couldn't wait for breakfast to be over. She was itching to ask Tatsuo about Shorty.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as they headed toward his study.

"My friend, Lar'nix'va." She said.

"He is in good hands with Kazak." Tatsuo replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if he was alright." Machiko replied. She wasn't keen on the idea of Shorty staying with Kazak, but it was still better than leaving him behind on Brunta.

"Kazak is a loyal friend and I trust him." Tatsuo said as they reached his study. "He'll take care of your friend, don't worry about him."

Machiko wanted to ask if she could see him, but she didn't want him to get suspicious. She just hoped she could trust him and believe his words that Lar'nix'va was safe.

"I have a few important calls to make, but after that I'm free." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Go ahead." Machiko replied. "I won't keep you up." The last thing she wanted was to spend some time with him. If she could help it she wished to avoid him.

As she was about to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his face.

"I'll see you soon." He said and then planted a soft kiss on her knuckles.

A small, unpleasant shiver rushed through her feeling his lips on her skin.

"I'll be with my mother." Machiko replied, pulling her hand away. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Then, I'll see you after that." Tatsuo pressed on. "There is a place I would like to take you tonight. I know you'll love it."

"Alright." Machiko replied with a small frown. She hoped he'd get busy enough that he'd forget about this rendezvous.

When she got back to her room, her mother was already waiting for her.

"Tatsuo is a nice man, don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"If you say so, mom." Machiko replied with a shrug.

Stepping closer, Keiko picked up Machiko's hands and held them in hers. As she gazed into her daughter's eyes, she said.

"I know that in the past we had our differences. I was heartbroken and I refused to think that you were killed in that horrible attack on Ryushi. In my heart, I know you were alive somewhere out there." As tears started to swell in her eyes she added. "I love you more than anything and I hope you know that, my sweet daughter."

"I love you too." Machiko replied feeling a little emotional.

As Keiko embraced her daughter, she said.

"From now on, things are going to be different. We will have all the time to spend together. Are you happy about this?"

"Yes, mom." Machiko replied, trying to be nice. In her head, she already planned to stay for only a little while. If she stayed, Shorty and her could never be together. When she has the chance to find him, they would leave Earth and start a new life somewhere else, where no one can find them.

Hours later, her mother was called away and finally, she had the room for herself.

She planned on getting out and finding out where Kazak lived. Someone must know where he lived, or maybe it was a possibility to look it up in the registry.

That evening, while the four of them were having dinner, to Machiko's surprise, Kazak showed up. Her eyes grew wide as saucers looking at him stepping inside the dining room, followed by Lar'nix'va. Instantly, her heart accelerated, and then she cracked a smile. She wished to jump into his arms but she knew this would have caused an unnecessary and awkward scene.

"Kazak." General Yurnell said looking at the newcomers. "What brings you here?"

Stopping at the table, Kazak bowed, and then a few clicking sounds left his mouth before he spoke up. "There was another attack on one of your settlements."

With an agitated voice, Tatsuo spoke up.

"Which one and when?"

Turning his attention to Tatsuo, Kazak said.

"On Kha'ron. Three days ago."

"Fuck." Tatsuo cussed. "How bad is it?" He asked as he threw down his napkin and stood up.

"Many were killed, but the rest of them quarantined themselves in sector C-0768." Kazak replied. "They are desperate for help."

While they talked, Machiko glanced at Lar'nix'va, who silently stood behind Kazak watching her. There was a look of desperation in his eyes, making her upset and sad at the same time. As the two of them exchanged looks, Keiko curiously watched them with a shadow of suspicion. Her motherly instincts never failed her. For some reason, a sudden and strange thought came into her head. Keiko was aware of the fact that Machiko spent almost two years alone on the settlement with him. If she wouldn't have known her daughter well, she would have thought there was something between the two of them,_ but Machiko would never go that low,_ she thought with a frown.

It was not unusual for some women to seek out the bed of a Yautja like Kazak. After all, he was her son's greatest bodyguard, and with that came a well-respected position. Kazak was a well-known person in Japan, and over the years he acquired many women for himself as a reward. Keiko never understood these women though. In her eyes, they were nothing but whores.

"Come." General Yurnell said as he stood up. "Let's continue this in my office."

With a desperate look, Machiko watched as Lar'nix'va with the others left the dining room. Then her attention turned to her mother. The look on her face reminded Machiko of her childhood when she was in trouble and was about to be reprimanded.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked.

Standing up, she walked around the table and as she stood in front of her, she said to Machiko. "I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright." Machiko said with a racing heart. "What is it?"

"Did you sleep with that animal?" She asked with piercing eyes.

"Mom?" Machiko said, flabbergasted. "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Because I'm your mother and I need to know." She replied tersely.

At first, Machiko wanted to deny it, but then she thought otherwise. She wasn't going to stay much longer and there was no reason to hide this from her mother. Once they leave Earth, everyone would know the truth.

"If you must know, he is a wonderful person and I love him." Machiko replied.

With a sudden move, Keiko slapped her across the face, and then with an icy tone, she said to the amazed Machiko.

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone." With contempt, she added. "If you were not my daughter, I would throw you out of this house immediately."

"Then throw me out." Machiko growled as she cradled her face that felt hot and itchy.

"Listen to me carefully, daughter." Keiko said, pointing her finger at her. "After your father's dishonorable death, it took me years and a few failed marriages to find a right man who would take care of me and treat me as his queen. Five years ago, I finally found him and I'm not about to lose him because of you."

"What does this have to do with me?" Machiko asked with slight anger.

"A lot." She replied with a solemn face. "He spent years and lots of money to find you just to make me happy. On many nights, I cried on his shoulders about losing you and wanting you back. He knew you meant so much to me and he wanted to see me happy."

"But now you know I'm alive and okay." Machiko replied. "You don't need to keep me around like a trophy, mom."

Shaking her head, Keiko gazed into her daughter's hurtful eyes and said.

"To find you and bring you here was not just for my pleasure, but for Tatsuo's as well."

"What do you mean?" Machiko asked, feeling suspicious.

"When I met his father, I talked about you a lot and showed pictures of you especially to him. He started to show some interest in you. He is a fine young man with a great future."

"Mom? What are you saying?" Machiko asked as she stood up and stepped back.

"I believe you and him would make a great couple. Your future will be secured, and you can live a happy life and give him a few children." Keiko replied while her eyes searched Machiko's terrified face. "Please, do not say anything about your despicable relationship with that animal to anyone. Let's keep this between us."

"You can't make me marry him." Machiko said with an angry tone. "I'm not for sale."

"What else could you do with your life?" Keiko asked, feeling irritated about her daughter's stubborn attitude. "Are you going to throw away all this for that disgusting animal?" Saying that she gestured around the room with her arms.

"He is not an animal, mother!" Machiko yelled.

"Please, keep your voice down." Keiko hushed her. "I don't want anyone to know about this, do you understand?"

"Do not treat me like a child." Machiko snapped back at her mother.

"At least just give Tatsuo a chance." Keiko pleaded with her. "I know he likes you a lot and cares about you. It would be unwise to throw away this opportunity. Please, think about it. Think about your future."

"Mine or your future?" Machiko asked, feeling disgusted with her mother at the moment.

"What do you think would happen to me when they find out you left with that thing?" Keiko asked with a desperate tone. "Do you think they'll keep me around?"

"I don't know, mom." Machiko replied disheartened. Then she added. "All I know is, I can't stay here."

"It's because of him?" Her mother asked with disgust.

"I was living a happy life with him, until the crew found me." Machiko replied, trying to make her mother understand. "The first time in my life I was finally happy. Do you understand?"

For a few seconds, Keiko stayed quiet thinking about her options.

Then, forcing a smile on her face, she said.

"I understand. All I'm asking of you is that please stay a while longer, at least until Tatsuo's upcoming birthday. We are going to throw a big party for him and I would love for you to attend it. I know he would be thrilled if you were there."

"No problem." Machiko replied. "But after the party, I'm going to leave."

"Unfortunately I can't force you to stay." Keiko replied with a saddened tone. "All I'm asking is that please do reconsider what I told you. I hope that you will make the right decision."

"Are we done?" Machiko asked feeling agitated about this conversation.

"For the night, yes." Keiko replied. Then she added. "Have you ever taken a pregnancy test?"

"Why?" Machiko asked, confused. "I'm not pregnant."

Keiko didn't know much about their species, but because they were humanoid, there was a chance he could have gotten her with a child. As she measured up Machiko, Keiko pulled one of her perfectly picked eyebrows up and asked. "And you know this for sure?"

"If I haven't gotten pregnant yet, I don't think it would ever happen. So, you see mom, your dream of becoming a grandmother is futile." Machiko replied with a bitter tone.

"Don't be so sure." Keiko replied. "When your father and I tried to have a baby, it took us years before we were able to conceive you. Just when we were about to give up, I got pregnant with you. It was the most wonderful time in my life and I was so thrilled to hold you in my arms." As she brought up the past, her face became softer and her eyes clouded up with tears causing Machiko to feel a little guilty.

"I can assure you I'm not pregnant." Machiko said, trying to make her mother feel better.

The following night, after a long boring day, Machiko tossed and turned in bed. To her dismay, she wasn't able to find out where Kazak lived and even if she was able to, she had a feeling her mother was spying on her 24/7. She had to bind her time and wait until the day of the celebration. She hoped that while everyone was busy celebrating, they could slip away unnoticed, and find a way to get off the planet. While she contemplated on how to execute the escape, unnoticed, Keiko left the house and headed toward Tatsuo's penthouse deep within the city.

"What a great surprise." Tatsuo said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I have to talk to you." Keiko replied and then she stepped inside the foyer.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing his stepmother.

After she told him what Machiko had done, Tatsuo felt the anger rising within him. He couldn't believe she gave herself to him. After all these years of searching, he finally found her and she was in love with a Yautja? This was wrong and utterly unacceptable! At that moment he wished nothing more than to call Kazak and order him to break the bastard's neck. _I should have left him to rot on Brunta._ He berated himself.

"You want me to kill him?" He growled.

"Kill him or not I don't care." Keiko replied in a cold voice. "As long as she can't be with him that's all it matters to me." Then she placed her hand on his arm, and with pleading eyes, she added. "Please, do not say anything to your father about this. It would only upset him, and we don't want to upset him, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Tatsuo assured her. "Don't worry, mother. I will keep this between us and I promise, I will take care of this problem."

"Very well." Keiko replied. "I know I can trust you." Then she left the apartment leaving Tatsuo alone with troubled thoughts.

To be continued...

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome:D **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sound of the two women moaning and screaming in ecstasy drifted through the house. Their loud voices resonated off the walls as they whimpered and moaned like a mare in heat in Kazak's private room. Sitting on his bed, Lar'nix'va stared out the window gazing at the view of the city below. Unable to listen to them anymore, he got up and walked outside. Here, in the backyard at last he was alone and in peace. He missed Machiko terribly and needed to find a way to get away from Kazak. Although he treated him fairly, Shorty was far from ready to trust him. Gazing at the sky, he wondered what Machiko was doing right now.

An hour later, the front door opened and then he heard the women talking and laughing as they stepped out of the house. Then the smell of cigarette smoke enveloped his senses and within minutes they were off.

When he walked back into the house, he found Kazak in the kitchen.

"Beautiful _pyode amedha." _He said with a few grunts looking at Shorty with a smug expression. Then he added. "These_ lou-dte-kale_ like it rough, and believe me they love me no matter what I do to them. Their enticing smell is what drives me crazy."

"I see." Shorty replied with a frown. When the women arrived earlier that evening, he was a little surprised to see them here. However, it was Kazak's house and his rules. Shorty had to obey them, either he liked it or not.

As Kazak measured him up, between a few clicks he said.

"One day, when you earn my trust, I could share with you."

"I think I'll pass." Shorty replied. He didn't want any of those women. The only person he wanted to be was Machiko and nobody else.

"I see." Kazak said with a shrewd grin. He was aware of Shorty's fascination with the General's daughter. Then, a deep throaty chuckle left his mouth and then he said. "Then, you'll have a very lonely life in the land of Japan I can guarantee you that, _mei'hswei_."

"I told you, I'm not your brother." Lar'nix'va replied feeling annoyed.

"Then what are you?" Kazak asked, stepping closer. "Tell me, Lar'nix'va, what have you done?" His piercing gaze gave Shorty a cold shiver down his spine. Kazak was sure he had done something to be able to be with that woman alone on that planet. To leave a clan was not unusual, but in most cases, it happened when a Yautja broke the law and became a fugitive.

Lar'nix'va wanted to say he hasn't done anything but that would have been a lie.

However, he didn't want to tell Kazak that he gave up everything and became a Bad Blood when he slaughtered his brothers just to save Machiko's life. This was taboo, and he refused to talk about it.

"I'm just a simple Yautja who wants to hunt and live in peace. Is that too much to ask for?" He asked, staring into Kazak's eyes.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about his past, Kazak wiggled his finger and then with laughter he said. "Not at all, still, you are going to be a lonely Yautja here, I'm telling you."

Shorty wanted to ask about how he ended up here, but in the last second, he changed his mind. It was for the better if he doesn't pry into Kazak's past, which could lead to some uncomfortable questions about his own past.

"Go to bed." Kazak said as he started to walk out of the kitchen. "Tomorrow I have to run a few errands and you are coming with me."

When he left the room, Lar'nix'va stayed in the kitchen a little longer. Then his eyes landed on the kitchen knives. Taking one, he hid it in one of his shin plates, and then he headed back to his room.

* * *

A few days later, the mansion looked like a crazy house.

Machiko was aware of the upcoming party but she wouldn't have imagined that it was going to be this big of a deal. To her, this felt like a huge parade that she didn't care for. For days now, she had tried to find a way to get to Shorty, but her mother was always around. Machiko didn't even have the time to be alone for a moment, which pissed her off. She couldn't wait for this ridiculous parade to end, so she could leave and spend her time with Lar'nix'va. If she heard it right, Kazak was also invited which meant Lar'nix'va was coming with him as well.

"My Lady." Vlan Tremon said with a bow as Machiko ran into him.

"Oh, hello." Machiko said with a smile looking at the USCMC Sergeant. "Are you here to help?" She asked.

"Yes and no." The blonde soldier replied with a mischievous grin. "I'm not so good at decorating. I'm more like a destruction addict." He added with laughter.

"I bet you are." Machiko replied. Although she didn't know him well, Machiko liked Tremon and thought of him as a trustworthy person. They exchanged a few more words and then he was called away.

"Here you are." Keiko exclaimed looking at her daughter. With a sly grin, she added. "I thought you ran away."

"Not yet, mom." Machiko replied gazing into her eyes.

"Come." Keiko said as she folded her arms around Machiko's shoulders. "I have a surprise for you." While the two women approached Keiko's dressing room, deep within the underground facility below the mansion inside a metal walled room, Dr. Saito was preparing for the upcoming surgery ordered by Tatsuo. He hadn't performed this type of surgery in a while, but he was very much looking forward to it. After all, the specimen was not human and this though excited him. Finally, he was able to take a closer look at his kind and this meant a world to him.

In his study, sitting at his desk, Tatsuo made a phone call. "Make sure he is drunk enough." Tatsuo explained to Kazak. "I don't want any resistance from him."

"Yes, boss." Kazak replied.

"Once you get here, use the left wing to get in." Tatsuo said as he twirled his pen between his fingers. He couldn't wait to see Machiko's face when he told her what happened to Lar'nix'va. He was sure she'll be very upset for a while, but after that, it's open season for him. He couldn't wait for that to happen. With an evil grin he hung up the phone, and then placing the pen back into the drawer, he stood up and left the room.

That afternoon when they got back to Kazak's place, Kazak opened two bottles of Shochu and handed one of them to Shorty.

"Here." He said gesturing for Shorty to take it. "Today we're celebrating. Drink."

"What's this?" Shorty asked looking at the bottle.

"It's not C'ntlip, but it will be strong enough to dull your senses." Kazak replied with a sly grin.

Reluctantly, Lar'nix'va took the bottle and held it up to his face. He hadn't drunk in a long time, but he missed the feeling of letting go, and he needed it. As much as he tried to get away from Kazak, he was unable to do so. Where Kazak went he went and this pissed him off. However, tonight if he gets him drunk enough, he might have a chance to get away and find Machiko.

Leaning against the countertop, Lar'nix'va took a few sips. The clear liquid like fire ran down his throat making him tremble with pleasure.

"What are we celebrating?" He inquired.

Taking a big gulp out of his bottle, Kazak said. "Boss's birthday."

Shorty wasn't keen on drinking for that, but the drink tasted good and he wanted more. He had to make sure Kazak drank more than he did, therefore, he only took small sips to avoid getting drunk. However, unbeknownst to him, Shorty had no idea his drink was spiked with a small dosage of narcotics. It doesn't matter how little he drank, once the drug took hold of him, there was no escape.

"I'm going to tell you a story." Kazak said as he started to relax a bit. "I rarely talk about my past, but you, my friend, you share the same blood as I do, and for that, I'm going to tell you how I ended up here in the land of Japan."

In silence, Lar'nix'va listened to him.

"I was once a great warrior of clan Dymgua."

Shorty has heard of clan Dymgua before. He knew how dangerous and sadistic that clan was. He even heard they ate their victims.

"I was a respected leader amongst my peers." Kazak continued. "I've been in many fights and won countless battles. I thought my life was perfect, but how wrong I was." Suddenly, his eyes clouded up a bit and he looked depressed.

"I was betrayed by someone I deemed as a friend. He sat me up and used me to get what he was after."

"What was he after?" Lar'nix'va asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"My title, my achievements, and my harem." Kazak replied with a bitter tone. "I was sentenced to die on the day when I met Tatsuo." A small, resentful chuckle left his mouth as he continued. "I was about to be sacrificed by my clan when the oomans showed up and started a fight. While the building around me was burning and falling apart, helplessly I watched as the flames engulfed the room and headed my way. Then, I looked up and saw him holding a gun. At that moment, I knew he was going to pull the trigger and blow my brains out. To my great surprise, he didn't kill me but saved me. From that day on, I became his loyal guard and then later his friend."

Turning to the drunken Lar'nix'va, he said. "All my life I have despised and hunted oomans, but then my life was saved by one I am truly grateful for. They took me in like I was one of them and treated me with respect. However, you, my friend crossed the line and need to be punished."

Lar'nix'va tried to say something but his tongue felt heavy and he felt so tired he wanted to lay down and sleep. As much as he tried to fight sleep, he was unable to do so. A few seconds later his hand let go of the half-empty bottle and with a loud crash, it landed on the tiles.

Then, Shorty collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" General Yurnell raised his glass and then signaled everyone to stay quiet. Within seconds, the large ballroom quietened down.

"As you know, my son Tatsuo has turned 30 today. He is an amazing person and I'm so proud to be his father." Saying that, he lifted his glass toward Tatsuo and with a smile, he said.

"My son, I wish you a happy birthday and many more."

Nodding, Tatsuo replied with a beaming face. "Thank you, father."

While everyone in the room cheered for the birthday boy and wished him luck, with a look of contempt on her face, Machiko looked around. The fancy, expensive clothes and shiny tuxedos worth nothing in her eyes. These people were shallow and superficial therefore she couldn't stand them. The only face she wished to see was Lar'nix'va's, but so far neither Kazak nor Shorty showed up yet. Then her eyes found her mother and saw a great delight on her face. Machiko wished that she never married the General. Deep inside, she wished her father was still alive and they lived in their old house. Her mother was so different back then, and she truly missed those times. However, this was just wishful thinking. Then the room suddenly went quiet again, when Tatsuo took the podium and said as he raised his glass.

"Thank you so much for coming to celebrate with me and my family."

Loud cheering followed his words. Then he signaled everyone to quiet down and then continued. "Even though today is a happy day for me, still, it wouldn't be the same without the woman of my dreams."

Now, everyone started to whisper while exchanging curious looks around the room.

Confused, Machiko looked around, and then her eyes landed on her mother. There was something in her eyes that made Machiko's heart skip a beat. Then she heard Tatsuo again.

"I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Machiko Noguchi."

At that moment, Machiko felt like she had been doused with a bucket of icy water. As she looked around, she noticed all eyes were on her. She wanted to say something, anything, against this foolishness, but when she looked at her mother and saw her stern expression, reluctantly, Machiko nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

"Come, my love." Tatsuo said with a sly smile, as he approached her and extended his hand toward her.

Machiko wished to punch him in the face, but she didn't want to make a scene. Taking his hand, he then escorted her to the middle of the dance floor.

Wearing an elegant black dress that showed off her beautiful curves, Tatsuo couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen her like this and the view was satisfying. As the music started to play, everyone's eyes were on the couple. Holding onto her waist, Tatsuo pulled her closer, and then he said.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with an icy tone.

Gazing into her eyes, he replied. "Because you belong with me and not with that animal."

"What are you talking about?" Machiko asked feeling puzzled.

"I know everything." He replied. "But I'll forgive you."

_Forgive me? _She thought, feeling the anger rising within her.

"What did my mother tell you?" She asked with an irritated voice.

"She told me while you were alone with him, you got lonely, which I don't blame you for. I know how it feels when you miss someone to hug and hold." As he said that, his embrace became tighter and she felt her body crushed against his. "But as I said, I will forgive you because I want our relationship to work and we can't start it with an issue like that. Don't you think?"

Machiko felt like spitting in his face. Never in her life had she ever despised someone as much as she despised him. _I would rather marry one of those slimy bugs, _she thought with anger. Then her troubled thoughts took her to her mother. She couldn't believe her mother did this to her. This felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.

With defiance in her eyes, she said.

"I'm not going to marry you, you know that right?"

"It's because of him?" Tatsuo asked, pulling up one of his dark eyebrows.

"If you really want to know." She replied. "He is a hundred times better than you could ever be."

"Not for long." He replied with a smug face.

With eyes big as saucers she looked at him and asked. "What have you done?"

"I couldn't bring myself to kill him." He replied. "That would have been a quick and painless punishment. But I believe he needed a more gruesome one to learn a lesson not to put his filthy hands on my fiancé."

"Where is he now?" Machiko asked with a terrified look on her face.

"As we speak, he is below us in one of the surgical rooms ready to say goodbye to his manhood."

Instantly, Machiko's breathing became rapid and shallow thinking about the horrible procedure Lar'nix'va was about to face. Instantly, her terrified expression morphed into an angry one.

"Fuck this." She growled and then kneed Tatsuo in the groin making him double over in agony. Then, she punched him in the face and shoved him away.

While everyone around them looked confused and astonished about what had just happened, Machiko took one last look at her mother who stood there with a petrified look on her face, and then she kicked her heels off and ran across the room to head downstairs.

She had no idea where this facility was, but she had to get there before it was too late.

When she got to the elevator, and as she nervously punched the call button, she felt a presence behind her. Swiftly, she turned around and was ready to punch whoever it was, when she noticed Vlan Tremon standing there with a confused expression.

"Please." Machiko begged him. "Help me."

"What's going on?" He asked puzzled.

With an anguished voice, Machiko said. "I'm running out of time." Then she explained to him what was going on. If there was a person to be on her side it had to be him and Machiko trusted him. She just hoped he was able to help her to save Lar'nix'va.

"Get in. Quickly." The Sergeant said as the elevator arrived. Once they were inside, he said. "I know where he is. I can take you there."

"Thank you so much." Machiko replied feeling a little relieved.

Tremon had a feeling after this night, most likely he won't have a job anymore, but he couldn't allow an innocent being to get hurt. The way Machiko looked at him, he couldn't say no. There were tremendous worry and pain in her eyes and he felt the need to help her out.

Once they reached the basement, he opened the door and found two guards standing in the narrow hallway.

"Sir." One of them said, looking at Machiko. "She is not allowed to be down here."

"I'm aware of the protocol, but tonight we will make an exception." Saying that he pulled out his gun and aimed at the two astonished men. While the men were focused on the Sergeant, Machiko quickly rushed at one of them and knocked him unconscious. Then she took the man's weapon and said to the other guard.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but if you make a move, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Nodding, the young guard stared at her, and the gun aimed at his chest. With a trembling voice, he said. "I understand."

Then, Machiko turned to Vlan and asked. "Which door?"

"The one at the end of the corridor." The Sergeant replied, and then signaled her to go ahead.

As Machiko started to run toward the door, she heard something large hitting the ground behind her. Then within seconds, Vlan caught up to her, and then he said.

"I don't think we need to use any unnecessary force once we're there. There should be only a doctor and a nurse with him in the surgical room."

With a stern face, Machiko replied. "If they get in my way, I can't promise to stay good."

When they reached the door, Vlan pulled out his card and inserted it into the slot next to the door. As soon as his card opened the lock the sound of the alarm enveloped the facility.

"Fuck." Vlan cussed as they looked inside the room and saw Kazak standing in the room with the amazed doctor and his nurse.

The view that greeted them terrified Machiko to the core.

Lying on the surgical table was a naked Lar'nix'va with a white cloth covering his privates. Machiko had no idea if they were late, but from the looks of it, it looked like they might just have arrived in time. In an instant, Machiko aimed and pulled the trigger at the large Yautja standing behind the doctor.

Kazak felt a burning sensation as the bullet buried into his shoulder. With an ear-deafening roar, he pushed the doctor against Machiko and then he rushed at the Sergeant.

As the doctor collided with her, she quickly pushed him away and resumed to fire at Kazak. While the nurse rushed to check on the doctor, Kazak picked up a surgical stool and threw it at Vlan. The Sergeant didn't have time to move out of the way and the stool ended up hitting him in the middle of the chest. Immediately, he collided with one of the medical cabinets, knocking everything over inside the glass cabinet.

While Kazak got rid of the bigger threat, he then turned his attention toward Machiko.

Bleeding from a few artificial shot wounds, he leaped over Shorty and jumped in front of Machiko trying to disarm her. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to come here and try to kill him. Knowing that she lived a few years with the Yautja, she was not a typical ooman. She seemed determined and he knew she wasn't going to stop until she got what she came here for.

But Machiko was faster, and before he could have grabbed her, she slid under the bed and fired again, this time at his head. The bullet grazed the back of Kazak's head, blowing off a few of his dreads. With an anguished roar, he flipped the bed over sending the unconscious Shorty flying across the room. As he was about to grab her, another gunshot was heard, this time coming from the dazed Sergeant.

The wall behind Kazak received a few shots and then one of the rounds hit him on his right biceps. He wasn't expecting company during the surgery; therefore he left his weapons upstairs in Tatsuo's study. Now he wished he had his guns with him.

When Machiko ran out of ammo, desperately, she looked around to find something to defend herself. She noticed something sticking out of Shorty's shin plate that was placed on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

With a few short strides, Kazak reached the Sergeant and knocked the gun out of his hand. As he lifted the marine up and was about to smash his skull, Kazak felt a hot-burning sensation at the back of his thigh just below his groin. With terrified eyes, he looked down and saw his bright green blood spurting out of a deep knife wound. Then before he could have made a move, he received another cut, this time on his other leg, below the knee. Immediately, he let go of Vlan, and then with a painful roar, he collapsed to the ground. Kazak knew, if he didn't stop the bleeding, he was going to die. While he was occupied saving himself, Machiko and Vlan picked up Shorty and placed him on a gurney.

Breathing heavily, Vlan looked at her and said.

"We need to get out of here before the whole armada shows up."

Leaving everyone in the room, Machiko with Vlan pushed the gurney into the corridor.

"We can't take the elevator." The Sergeant said in a rushed tone. Then he added. "I'm out of ammo too."

"Me too." Machiko said while her heart raced in her chest. The fight with Kazak was unexpected and she felt her whole body shaking from the anxiety.

"There is a secret tunnel that would lead us out of here." Vlan said. "However, it's so narrow, we have to leave the gurney behind."

"Show me the way." Machiko said.

As they approached the secret door, Machiko heard the elevator open.

"Hurry." She urged him as he opened the wall.

Within seconds they were inside the tunnel.

Quickly, Machiko put the loincloth back on Shorty and then holding onto him, they pulled him with them. They were halfway through when Machiko heard Tatsou's angry muffled voice somewhere behind them.

"Find them and bring them to me!" He yelled.

The last thing Machiko wanted was to be found. She just hoped they would have enough time to get away from here. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, finally they reached the end of the tunnel. Then, she heard him.

"Machikooooooo!" Tatsuo's voice rang through the tunnel. "I know you are in here!"

"Hurry." Vlan said in a rush as he pushed the door open.

"Where are we?" Machiko asked, feeling exhausted. She didn't want to think about what would happen when Tatsuo and his men caught up with them.

"We are a mile behind the mansion." Vlan replied with a worried look on his face. Then he added. "There are more tunnels like this around here. If we can get into one of them, you'll have a chance to get away."

"Where are those tunnels leading to?" Machiko asked as she looked around the wooded area.

"To Mount Tanzawa." He replied.

"How far is the next tunnel?" She inquired with a tired groan. With every step, Shorty was getting heavier. She hoped he'd wake up soon.

"Not far." Vlan replied. "Let's hurry up." He added.

As soon as they reached the other tunnel, they heard shouting behind them.

"Please, Lar'nix'va, wake up." Machiko begged Shorty as she shook him. "We need you. Please, wake up."

A low, growl escaped Lar'nix'va's mouth as he slowly came to.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a head-splitting headache and darkness. Then as his vision cleared, he realized he was in a tunnel with Machiko and another person.

"Where are we?" He asked, feeling dazed. Then he grabbed Machiko and said. "Da'dtou-di."

"I'm alright." Machiko said with a smile. "I'm glad you are finally awake."

Then his eyes landed on Vlan. For a second, Shorty was confused. He didn't understand why the Sergeant was here with them. Quickly, Machiko explained to him what had happened.

After hearing what she had to say, Lar'nix'va felt the anger rising within him.

"Pauk." He growled looking at Machiko. "That son of a bitch Tatsuo and his despicable pet need to be punished."

"What is he saying?" Vlan asked.

"He wants revenge." Machiko replied. Then she quickly stayed quiet, when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Unfortunately, we are in no position to take revenge on anyone." Vlan whispered and then gestured for them to follow him deeper into the tunnel.

The air around them started to get warmer as they headed deep into the mountain. When they reached an intersection, Vlan stopped and then he said.

"One of the tunnels is a dead end, the other one will take us to the hangar."

"Which is which?" Machiko asked wiping her brow.

Scratching the top of his head, Vlan replied. "Honestly, I don't remember."

"What?" Machiko exclaimed. Then she added. " I thought you knew these tunnels."

"Yes, I do, but this one not as well as some of the others."

"Then why did we take this one?" She asked throwing up her hands.

"Because this was the closest one." As he glanced at Lar'nix'va, he added. "And your friend was getting really heavy."

Looking both ways, Lar'nix'va let out a low clicking sound and then he pointed to the left and said.

"This way."

Holding onto his arm, and gazing into his eyes, Machiko asked. "Are you sure?"

"Sei-i." Lar'nix'va replied and then he gently traced his fingers over her face. He wished to hug her and kiss her but they had company and he didn't want to make Machiko feel uncomfortable.

After a few miles of walking, they arrived at a metal door.

"You have good instincts." Vlan said looking at Lar'nix'va. Then he pulled his card out of his pocket and then he said.

"Let's see if it still works."

As he slid the card into the slot next to the door, a red flashing light followed by a loud buzzing sound enveloped the tunnel.

"Shit." Vlan said looking at the door with exasperation. "My card has been denied. Without it, we will never get through this door."

Opening his mandibles wide, Lar'nix'va growled. "Move over."

To be continued...

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you liked this chapter :D Reviews are welcome. **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I can't believe she did this to me,_ Tatsuo thought with anger and frustration as they relentlessly searched the area. Now, more than ever he wanted to get his hands on her, her despicable lover and the sergeant for disobeying orders. The bastard is helping them and he couldn't allow this. He had known Vlan Tremon for years now, and he trusted him, _but he betrayed me, and this would not go unpunished,_ he thought as they reached the hidden door that led to the mountain.

"I want them alive!" He yelled looking at his men. "But make sure she is not harmed."

"What about Sgt. Tremon?" One of his soldiers asked.

"Use any force necessary against him and the Yautja, but make sure they stay alive." With a malicious look on his face, Tatsuo added. "I want to punish them personally."

"Yes, Sir." The man replied and then he followed the rest of the soldiers that were already in the tunnel.

As Tatsuo was about to follow them, he saw Kazak rushing across the clearing toward him.

"How are you feeling?" Tatsuo asked, eyeing the large Yautja.

"I will feel better once I crush that traitor's skull." Kazak replied with a deep growl. He was so angry; he wanted nothing more than to rip all of them to pieces. However, he was not allowed to touch her. She was Tatsuo's problem.

"I can't wait to see that." Tatsuo said with a shrewd smile.

* * *

After leaving the mangled door behind, they kept walking in the narrow tunnel. Machiko's heart was in her throat from the anxiety she felt at the moment. She hoped Vlan was right about the hangar where they kept ships for emergency use only. The air around them started to get hotter, and more humid causing her dress to stick to her body like a wet paper towel.

"How far is that place?" She asked, looking at Vlan's back.

"Not far now." He replied and then he wiped his brow.

A few minutes later, they arrived at another door.

Looking at Lar'nix'va, Vlan said. "Do your magic."

With sheer muscle power, Lar'nix'va crushed one side of the metal door, turning the buttons on the panel beside the door red.

"Why are they blinking like that?" Machiko asked.

"We need to hurry." Vlan replied. "It's a silent alarm. They'll be here soon, I know."

Behind the door was a large chamber. In the middle of the room was a wide, deep hole glowing with an orange hue. With a push of a button, Vlan activated a narrow bridge that stretched over the hole leading to a large platform to the other side where a ship was stationed.

"This is it." Vlan said with an eager face pointing toward the ship. "Your ticket to get the hell out of here." He added with a mischievous grin.

"Thank you so much." Machiko said with a tired smile. "We are forever in your debt." She added.

"I'm glad to help." The sergeant said and then he gestured for them to follow him.

As they walked across the bridge and over the sleeping mountain, Lar'nix'va looked down to see the molten lava bubbling beneath them. He hoped today was not the day for the mountain to awaken. He definitely didn't want to stay here to see what happens once the lava rises up.

When they reached the platform on the other side, Vlan approached the console and closed the bridge folding the metal panels into themselves.

"Come with us." Machiko said to Vlan when they reached the ship. "If you stay, they will kill you."

"Don't worry about me." Vlan said with a wink. "I can take care of myself. But first, let me help you two to get out of here."

Vlan was about to open the door when a gunshot was heard behind them. The sound ricocheted off the stone walls like a loud whistle.

"Shit." Machiko and Vlan said simultaneously looking at the others on the other side of the bridge.

"Step away from the ship." Tatsuo shouted. Then he approached the panel to open the bridge.

But before Tatsuo had the chance to open it, Lar'nix'va rushed to the console and smashed his fists into the control panel destroying the mechanism.

"Not today." He growled at the newcomers. Then, his eyes landed on Kazak and a roar left his mouth, letting him know how much he wished to smash his skull.

"Easy." Tatsuo said, looking at Kazak, who was ready to jump over the burning chasm. "You'll get your turn, my friend." He assured him. Then his attention turned to Machiko and yelled.

"You can't run forever, Machiko! No matter where you go, I will find you. And when I do, I'll bring you back here." With an angry tone, he added. "You'll be an obedient wife as you should be. I am your Master!" Then he turned to his soldiers and said. "Take them out."

As the first bullet hit the ground in front of Shorty's feet, he deftly turned and dashed behind the ship with Machiko and Vlan. While the ship gave them temporary shelter, Vlan knew eventually they had to make a run for the door, which was unfortunately on the other side. However, there was another solution to get in.

Turning to Machiko, he said as he pointed toward the left side. "There is an air shaft right there. It's going to be a thigh fit, but I believe you can make it."

"Show me." She replied with an urgent tone. She had no desire to be captured. She was sure, eventually, they'd make it across the chasm and if they did, it was the end for all of them. Vlan and Shorty will be killed, and she'll be forced into a marriage she didn't want.

There was a small opening on the side of the ship and this is where she needed to get in.

Swiftly, she ripped the bottom part of her dress off at mid-thigh, and then she heard Vlan.

"Once you're inside, fire up the engine and turn the ship around."

"Ok, got it." She replied and then she disappeared into the hole.

* * *

"Get the cables." Tatsuo ordered his men. There was no option for them to operate the bridge from their side. Therefore, they had no choice but to use cables to get across. It was a risky move, but he wanted to get his hands on Machiko so badly nothing was going to stop him. Not even a volcano.

* * *

_It felt hot and very tight,_ Machiko thought as she wiggled herself through the narrow tunnel. A few times her dress got caught on something sharp, but she pushed on until she reached the end of the airshaft. Carefully, she turned around and kicked the panel as hard as she could, which fell into the mechanical room with a loud clang. Swiftly, she jumped out and rushed toward the control room.

* * *

"They ceased fire." Vlan said, looking at Lar'nix'va. "Be ready, my friend." He added with a worrisome look on his face. Then he heard the very familiar sound of cables shot across the abyss. He hoped Machiko made it through and he truly hoped she was able to start up the ship.

Tatsuo watched as his men climbed over the volcano. He couldn't wait to capture the fugitives. Then the sudden sweet thought enveloped his mind thinking about bringing Machiko to his apartment. He'll teach her how to respect a man and by the time he'll finish with her, she'll be a docile wife. His men were almost across when he heard the ship firing up.

With an astonished look on his face, Tatsuo watched as the ship slowly turned their way and fired a few rounds at the edge of the chasm, causing the cables to snap. The horrified screams of his men were the last thing he wanted to hear as they plunged down into their death. Like watching a slow-motion action movie, Tatsuo couldn't believe the carnage in front of his eyes as the ship fired at them again. This time, the rounds swept through the rest of his men like a furious typhoon. He wanted to ask how this was possible, but he felt too angry to say anything.

Then he felt Kazak grabbing him and pulling him away.

Shielding Tatsuo from harm, Kazak took a few rounds in his back, making him roar with pain. Then, he grabbed the amazed Tatsuo and threw him into the tunnel, thus saving his life. Then, he turned around and sent a few rounds toward the ship before he jumped after Tatsuo.

Machiko grinned like a maniac while her finger pressed down on the ignition button. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of the scum and leave this place once and for all.

"Get in!" She yelled to Lar'nix'va and Vlan as she opened the door.

"Whoa!" Vlan exclaimed as he and Lar'nix'va rushed into the control room. "You are a very dangerous woman, my Lady." He added with a whistle.

Gazing into her eyes, with a proud expression, Lar'nix'va nodded to signal her, it was time to leave.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Machiko said with a wide smile.

* * *

Standing in the forest, not far from the door, Tatsuo looked up to see the ship cutting through the dark sky like a comet, leaving Japan. With flaring nostrils, he pulled out his weapon and shot a few rounds up in the sky. Then, his attention turned to the injured Yautja.

"Are you going to make it?" He asked, looking at Kazak.

"When I find those fuckers I will decorate my house with their skulls." Kazak replied with an angry grunt.

Placing his hand on Kazak's shoulders, Tatsuo said with malice.

"Don't worry, my friend. We will find them. We will. I promise you."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Machiko asked as she landed the ship on the outskirts of a lush jungle. After disconnecting the tracking device, he asked Machiko to drop him off in Brazil.

"My grandmother was from here." Vlan said with a thin smile. "Although I've never been there myself I have roots here." He added.

"I wish you good luck." Machiko said as she hugged the sergeant. "Thank you so much for everything."

"I was the one who found you and took you away from your little paradise." He said, feeling a pang of guilt. "This is the least I can do for you."

Letting her go, he turned to Lar'nix'va and said as he shook hands with him. "Take care, my friend."

Nodding, Lar'nix'va hugged him, showing him his appreciation.

"Take care of each other." Vlan said as he stepped off the ship. "It was an honor to know you, Machiko Noguchi." Saying that he respectfully bowed and then he ran into the jungle.

For a few seconds, she watched the spot where he disappeared, and then she closed the door.

"What's on your mind?" Shorty asked.

"My father told me once that keep your friends close but your enemies closer." She replied with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Lar'nix'va inquired and then he hugged her. He missed her so much and now that they were alone, he couldn't wait to hold her.

Looking up to his face, she said.

"Do you want to live here?"

"Here?" He asked feeling confused. "On Earth?"

"Yes." She replied. "Brazil is very similar to Yautja Prime." With a mischievous grin, she added. "We can make our little paradise here. I know you'll love it here."

"But what about the natives?" He asked with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Vlan said there are only a few tribes who live here now." Machiko replied. "As long as we don't bother them, they will not bother us."

"What about your family and Kazak?" He asked.

"Think about it." She replied with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "The last place they would look for us is on Earth."

A low clicking sound escaped Shorty's mouth and then he started to laugh. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his mandibles around her face enjoying the moment with the woman he loved.

"I love you." She whispered as his tongue touched her lips.

"I love you, _Dahdtoudi_ ." He replied with a low moan.

While they passionately embraced each other, outside, the jungle came to life welcoming the new occupants with cheerful songs of many birds.

The end

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you liked the ending :D Reviews are welcome! **

**Don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction. Also, look me up on Pinterest and Deviantart/editsulli for some illustrations. **

**If you like my stories, feel free to check out my original sci-fi/fantasy books CHORA and MARKED on Amazon. **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
